FINDING HOME
by Thegypsyandthehorse
Summary: This is the story of a girl name Rosalie, a girl that has suffered more than she should, trapped in Neverland for close to three-hundred years. This is the story of the torture she endures, turning her into who she is, the is the story of a girl's journey to find her father; a handsome pirate. This is the story of her loss, her gain; of her happy ending. TRIGGER WARNING!
1. PROLOGUE

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Hello wonderful people! How are you today? I've had this idea in my head for a while but I was putting off writing it because I'm not a huge fan of writing fan-fictions, but I cannot shake the idea from my head, so I guess I should just give in and write it.

This is the story of Killian Jones alias: Captain Hook, and Milah's daughter Róisín ( _Roh-SHEEN_ ) Ó Conghalaigh (O KAA-nuh-lee) and her journey to find her family and her happy ending.

Please note: Some on the names in this story are in different languages such as Róisín so in those cases I will put the phonetic spelling ( _Roh-SHEEN_ ) so that you can pronounce it the way it should be.

Also, while this story will feature all the OUAT couples, and even one of my own, this is not a romantic novel but more of one of self-discovery and coming of age. Romance will be featured but it is not the central focus.

Just to let you know I have changed some of the timeline to make it work into the story, I know that in the TV show Emma says that Killian is around 300 years old for the purpose of this story, I am changing things slightly, in this story Killian was born early 19th century around the 1820's give or take, so he is close to two hundred years old. My character Róisín was born when Hook was in his early thirties, so around the 1850's. Róisín landed on the island when she was around 18 so late 1860's. Bae is around ten years older than Róisín and in my story he was already on the island before Róisín arrived, which explains why Bae looked younger than Róisín when they were on the island.

Correspondingly, this story will feature some pretty dark subjects such as abuse and sexual assault, in my version Neverland and Pan are a lot darker, so I'll insert the TRIGGER WARNING here. Please read at your own risk.

This story begins at the beginning of Season 3 when the gang goes to Neverland to rescue Henry.

Please ignore the minor grammar issues this is not edited at all but will be after the story is complete.

OK, after the longest Authors note ever, let's get on with the story,

Love,

Cami

PS: IF YOU NOTICE MY CHARACTER KATHERINE'S NAME HAS BEEN CHANGED TO ROISIN/ ROSALIE. PLEASE DONT LET THIS TRIP YOU UP WHEN READING THE STORY.

 **DISCLAIMER: As much as I wish I did, I do not own ONCE UPON A TIME or any of the characters from the TV show. They belong to their respective creators, writers, and producers; I simply own my character(s) and the storylines that I form around them. OK ENJOY!**

 **PROLOGUE:**

There are many ways to hurt a man, many ways to make him suffer, to make him bleed, to make him wish for death. There is the traditional form of torture, where one tries to break their victim by inflicting unimaginable bouts of physical pain. One can burn him with coals, and brand him so that he knows he is owned, and beat him with whips, cops, clubs, and sticks. One can also scalp him, remove his skin, his fingernails, throw acid on his body, and mutilate him with surgical procedures. One can send him to the brink of death, and bring him back over, and over again, enough to drive him mad. But in the end, all those attempts are futile, they are all for nothing, as there is one pesky little thing that can outlive and overpower all forms of physical torture.

It is something that can't be touched, heard, or seen, it is not a physical thing, but it is something we all feel, it is part of our very nature, engrained in us since birth. It has allowed humanity to do the imaginable, to create buildings larger than life, machines that run as if they were controlled by magic, for people to learn the light and dark arts, it has allowed kings to conquer lands far and wide, has won wars, saved children, allowed mothers to do the impossible to save their children from forces much larger than their own, for fathers to go on inconceivable missions to be reunited with their loved ones, it has kept us going for millenniums. And yet it is something that all of us take for granted. It is something we really don't appreciate until we no longer have it.

The mind is a very powerful tool; it allows us to escape worlds, to free ourselves from traumatic experiences, to disassociate ourselves from our bodies. To be completely free from our human troubles, it allows us to dream, to fly, to create, and when we are stuck in a place where we feel that we can no longer go on, it allows us to hope.

Hope, a beautiful four-letter word, stronger than love, stronger than medicine, stronger than life. It can take us from the darkest of places and bring us into the lightest. It can save us, when we don't have the power to save ourselves.

What would humanity be without it? How much would we suffer? There is no doubt in my mind that we would cease to exist.

Because without hope, there is no reason to live, there is no reason to breathe; there is no reason to keep fighting in this dangerous world. Without hope we become shells, empty shells that were once filled with a human soul, empty shells with no aspiration, no goals, no dreams, and no wants, nothing that makes them human. We become a living carcass that is simply waiting to die.

If you truly want to break someone, if you truly want to own them, turn them into a mindless slave, all you must do is crush their hope, take it away and everything else will eventually fade with it. Hope is a pesky thing that will fight you to the end, but once you have succeeded in destroying it; you have won.


	2. PART 1: CHAPTER 1:

**PART 1: CHAPTER 1:**

 _Many years ago, in another land,_

 _Her long curly black hair was matted against her back, her body covered with a thick layer of sweat. Her breath coming out in ragged pants, her body doubled over in agony, her hands clutching her swollen abdomen as another wave of indescribable pain racked through her small frame. She had never experienced pain like this, never wanted her life to end so much as she had in this moment. The first time didn't seem so hard. She screamed to the gods up above, begging them for mercy, she wondered what she had done to deserve a pain like this. Every fiber of her body was flooded with pain, it burned her to her core, the pressure on her lower back was becoming more and more unendurable with every passing moment, them seconds seemed like minutes, the minutes like hours, the hours like days._

 _She was exhausted physically, mentally emotionally; her body had taken on a life of its own, fighting against reason, acting on primal instinct. Every time a wave hit her, she could think of nothing else, there was no distraction for this, nothing to take her mind off the pain her body was enduring. She scratched at her abdomen, her nails causing red welts against her tight skin as another wave of pain flooded her system, she screamed again her voice becoming raw, and she wished she could just rip the cause of pain from her body; anything would have been better than this._

" _I c-can't d-do"-pant- "t-this a-anymore" she groaned digging her nails into her stomach so tightly she drew blood, she did not even feel it as her body was so overloaded already, "I-it h-hurts," –groan- "t-to much"_

" _I know Milah, I know," Saoirse (SEER-sha) said squeezing her hand gently, "It'll be over soon," she put a wet rag on her forehead to try and bring Milah's temperature down, she could feel it rise with every wave,_

" _I can't" Milah said doubling over again, she was no longer in control of her body's movement,_

" _Yes, you can," Siobhán (shi-VAWN) Saoirse's twin sister said, she squeezed her leg gently, but Milah didn't feel it, the pain in her lower region clouding all other sensations. "But you must do this now,"_

" _No-" Milah protested, "I-" she couldn't bear the thought of bearing down, not when she knew it would cause her even more pain than what she was feeling right now, she didn't know if she would survive that much pain,_

" _Milah, listen to me," Saoirse said, "This baby needs you," Milah gasped in pain and Saoirse continued, "She needs you to be strong and brave like we know you can be," Milah shook her head almost rabidly,_

" _No," she whimpered rolling to the side, her body trying to find a comfortable position,_

" _Yes, you are," Siobhán replied strongly, "Stronger than most women we know," Milah hissed again as another wave wracked her delicate frame, "But now, it's not about you," Milah hissed, a scream bubbling at her lips, "It is about your baby, who need you," Siobhán lifted Milah's legs in preparation for the impending birth, "Show us that inner strength you showed when Baw was born,"_

" _I c-can't," Milah groaned, "It h-hurts to-" she was cut off by another wave of pain and she screamed her body urging her to complete the task at hand,_

" _I know, but you have too," Saoirse said, "For your child," Milah shook her head violently, "For the innocent life that wants to come into this world,"_

" _Push Milah," Siobhán commanded, "Your body knows what to do," she rubbed Milah's legs in a comforting manner, "It has done it once before," Milah hissed, "Let it Milah, stop fighting and give in," Milah nodded and screamed as she bore down pushing the child from her womb._

 _"That's it Milah," Saoirse said smiling, gripping Milah's hand tightly in her own, transferring her own strength to the poor girl, "One more and the baby will be here, I promise," Milah closed her eyes, tears were streaming down her face, exhaustion completely overtaking her, she didn't know how she would continue but somehow her body knew exactly what to do, and in a primal matter, in a matter beyond her control or anyone else's, she bore down and gave it everything she had. Her body felt as if it was tearing apart from the inside, felt as if someone were ripping her to shreds, she felt the child pass through her cavity, and she somehow despite the pain managed to muster a tiny bit more strength so she could bring her second child into the world._

" _Yes!" Siobhán said, "That's it! One final push," Milah obliged screaming with everything inside her, one last wave of pain left her body, and with that a baby was born. Milah collapsed back on to the bed in complete and utter exhaustion, the second her head hit the pillow, a piercing scream filled the air as her child took its first breathe. Milah let out a cry of relief tears streaming freely down her face as the sweet sound of her baby's cry filled the room. She had never been happier to hear a piercing scream as she was in that instant._

 _Siobhán sighed in relief a large smile on her face, she wasn't entirely sure that Milah would have the strength to birth this child, the birth was long and hard, but Milah had proved her strength, and birth a beautiful baby that looked almost exactly like her mother. She kissed the babe's head before cutting the chord of life that connected the little girl to her mother, then placing the naked child against Milah's breast. "It's a beautiful, healthy, little girl," Siobhán said leaning down to give Milah kiss on the head. "Congratulations," she whispered caressing Milah's face gently, "you did it,"_

 _"Congratulations," Saoirse said caressing the babe's cheek, "She is beautiful," despite the exhaustion clear on Milah's features, she could not look prouder, "you did it," Saoirse said softly, planting a kiss on Milah's head, "I knew you could," Milah smiled again before taking a good long look at her daughter, a full head of dark hair framed the baby's tiny head, her eyes a striking blue like her fathers, reminded her of the ocean, her place of conception. Soft features very like her own graced the baby's face but that glint in her eye could have only come from her handsome pirate of a dad._

 _"She is truly beautiful," Milah, said kissing the babe's head, holding her as close and as tightly as possible without hurting her newborn child, "absolutely perfect in every way, just like her father," Saoirse chuckled, shaking her head gently, Milah could not have been more love sick than she was in that moment,_

 _"What'll you call her," she asked, her eyes never leaving the tiny baby, its piercing eyes captivating her in a way no child ever had before,_

 _"Róisín (Roh-SHEEN" Milah whispered kissing her new daughter, Róisín cooed almost as if she approved of her new name, "Do you like that little one?" she asked the baby who closed her eyes and snuggled into her mother's chest, Milah chuckled and held the baby closer to her,_

 _"That's a strong name," Saoirse said nodding in approval,_

 _"A beautiful name," Siobhán echoed,_

 _"Why that name?" Saoirse asked,_

 _"After her father," Milah said softly holding the squirming child against her chest, before rocking it gently until she quieted,_

 _"Her father?" Siobhán asked, "Killian?"_

 _"It was his mother's name" Milah said simply, before leaning down to take in Róisín's scent,_

 _"That's beautiful," Siobhán said,_

" _Yes beautiful," Saoirse echoed, "he will be pleased,"_

" _Yes," Milah said, before a sad look crossed her features and her voice broke, "But he mustn't know," she took a shaky breath, "at least not yet,"_

" _Why not?" Saoirse asked,_

" _Yes," Siobhán echoed "why keep the babe from her father?"_

" _Because it's not safe," Milah replied softly her throat constricting with emotion,_

" _Not safe?" Saoirse asked her face filling with concern,_

" _Whatever do you mean?" Siobhán asked_

" _Killian can't know of his child until Rumple no longer poses a threat," Milah said her voice breaking slightly, knowing that soon she would have to be separated from her child,_

" _Rumple?" Saoirse asked, "your husband?"_

" _Ex-husband" Siobhán corrected, before her face cleared with realization "The Dark-," she hissed not finishing the thought so as not to risk summoning him,_

" _Yes," Milah said taking a shaky breath before taking in her child's scent again, "he will come for me, I know he will,"_

" _Why?" Saoirse asked_

" _Because I fled," Milah whispered, "because I sought out a new life for myself,"_

" _Because you were unhappy," Siobhán replied,_

" _Yes, but-" she took a shaky breath as a tear fell from her eye, "he believes I abandoned him," she kissed her child's head, "believes I abandoned Bae, he doesn't know-"_

" _That he was killing you by keeping you trapped," Saoirse said,_

" _Yes," Milah whispered as tears began to flow freely,_

" _And if he finds out that Killian and I had a child-" her breath caught and she couldn't bring herself to finish the thought,_

" _He will end her to punish you," Siobhán finished for her, so that she wouldn't have to, "both of you,"_

" _Yes," Milah whispered, no longer with the strength to say more,_

" _That will not happen," Saoirse said strongly, caressing Milah's face gently,_

" _How?" Milah whispered,_

" _Because we will take her," Siobhán said,_

" _What?" Milah gasped,_

" _Yes," Saoirse agreed, "and she will never be without love,"_

" _Or doubt the love of her mother," Saoirse interjected,_

" _Who gave her up, because she loved her so much," Siobhán said,_

" _And only wanted her to be safe," Saoirse finished,_

" _Yes, that is what we will do," Siobhán said a small smile grazing her dainty features,_

" _I-"_

" _You know there is no safer place for her than here," Saoirse said,_

" _He would never even think to look here," Siobhán said,_

" _I know," Milah whispered, "I just can't-"_

" _Bear the thought of giving up another child," Saoirse said, Milah nodded taking the baby and burying it in her neck,_

" _It'll be ok," Siobhán, said, "we will make sure of it,"_

" _Ok," Milah said kissing the baby's head that had since fallen asleep in the comfort of her mother's arms,_

" _Let me take her," Saoirse said, "I'll clean her up and put her into something comfortable," Milah held on to her baby tightly for just a second longer, "Nothing will happen to her on my watch," Milah nodded before handing the Róisín to Saoirse who started crying when she no longer felt the presence of her mother, Milah hissed as if she had been burned at the sound of her child crying, "It's ok little one," Saoirse said rocking the gently back and forth until Róisín quieted again falling right back asleep as if nothing had happened, "you are destined for greatness," Saoirse gave Róisín a small kiss on the head, "you'll see,"_

 _Milah leaned into the touch of Siobhán as Saoirse and her child walked into the next room. She took a shaky breath as tears streamed down her face, the pain of losing her child unbearable,_

" _What is it Milah?" Siobhán asked, "What's wrong?"_

" _I'm never going…" she took a breath, "to see her again, am I?" Siobhán smiled a sad smile before leaning in to kiss Milah on the head,_

" _I'm afraid not," Siobhán said softly, "at least not in this world," she caressed Milah's head gently, "It's just not the way it's meant to be," Milah let out a noise that sounded more like a strangled animal than human, as she broke down and sobbed into Siobhán's warm embrace, "but take comfort Milah," Siobhán whispered into Milah's hair, "your child will lead a hard life, there will be a period of her life that will be full of pain and suffering,"_

" _How am I supposed to take comfort in that?" Milah asked,_

" _Remember that there is always calm after the storm, "Siobhán said smiling gently, "Always peace after chaos," she squeezed Milah's shoulders gently, "And many years from now, when the time is right, Róisín will find that peace that love,"_

" _Her happy ending?" Milah asked softly,_

" _Her happy ending,"_


	3. PART 1: CHAPTER 2:

**PART 1: CHAPTER 2:**

 _Many years later:_

 _The day that she had been dreading had come, the day she had been running from, the day she had hoped and prayed to the gods would never come. I guess she should have known the gods would fail her once again._

 _The orange sun rested high in the sky, clouds nowhere to be seen, a gentle breeze on the horizon, the waters as calm as could be. The day could not be more perfect, and if it weren't for the sinking pit in her stomach, she would have forced Killian to take her sailing so that they could both enjoy the day._

 _High in the sky, swarming around the boat like a bad omen, seagulls called to their gods letting them know of the tragedy that was to ensue on this very ship, Milah ignored the flying messengers trying to hold on to some form of hope that today would go as planned, and that despite Saoirse and Siobhán's warnings she would be reunited with her children again, and they alongside Killian could form a happy family, a family free of fear, a family free of The Beast._

 _Milah helped her wounded pirate, still weak from the night before unto his ship, their ship. She felt The Beast's hot breath behind her and she knew that she was close behind, eyeing her carefully, stalking his prey. Milah didn't know it then, but that's what she and Killian had become, prey to a sick Beast who didn't know how to love._

 _The Beast maintained a stoic look upon his face, but underneath it all there was a storm brewing that encompassed the rage and fire of a thousand suns. This monster lurking just underneath the surface was begging to be let out, begging to play with his new toys, begging to enact the sick fantasies that lay in the darkest corners of his mind._

' _Patience," The Beast growled to his inner self, 'Your time will come,' The promise of being let out, seemed to calm the darkness within, and it sat back quietly watching the scene unfold before him just like the scene of a play._

 _The regular commotion on the ship welcomed Milah and Killian giving them both a semblance of comfort and security, this was their territory, and the rag-tag group of misfit sailors were their family, healing the wounds of their past lives. They had taken in Milah as their own, filled the hole in her heart, and she in turn had become almost like a mother to them, bringing them comfort and hope when they needed it most._

 _Still, the sailors could not completely fill the hole left by her two-children, children she so desperately wanted to see again but feared she might never be granted that opportunity._

 _As she boarded the ship with her true love, she couldn't help but realize that its sound didn't bring her the same amount of joy, as a deep sense of fear was brewing in her gut, something was not right, and she was damn right sure it had much to do with the Beast that trailed so close behind her. She had spent far too long trying to escape the Beast's host, and she would get sucked into his madness once more. She would protect her family, even if she had to give her life to do so._

 _As she boarded the ship she heard the hiss of one of their most trusted Sailors a young man named Alexander whom they had saved from a lifetime of slavery,_

" _Milah what happened?" he asked concern filling his voice as he saw his Captain being half-dragged on to the ship. Milah smiled slightly at Alexander's loyalty before throwing him the red hat they had taken from their prisoner below._

" _Fetch some water," she ordered, he nodded scurrying to get a canteen for his beloved Captain, "And get me that prisoner from below deck," she and another sailor named Mathew helped hoist Killian on to the ship, "Along with the booty he carried. Now!" she ordered before turning to Killian to make sure that he would be alright, he nodded at her caressing her face gently, his eyes telling her to do what she had to do,_

" _Bring up the prisoner!" Alexander commanded as he returned with the canteen, he handed to an older sailor named John who was almost like the crew's honorary doctor, he tended to Killian making sure he was truly alright, making sure that none of his wounds would be fatal,_

 _Milah left her love in the capable hands of John and stood near the plank with her head high and her back strait, she pushed out all semblance of fear from her bones and swallowed the lump in her throat, she knew The Beast thrived on the fear and suffering of others, she would show him neither,_

" _Well, well," The Beast said baring his teeth in a sick smile, "It seems like you finally found the family…" he growled, "you could never have with me." Milah swallowed her anger refusing to take his bait, to fall into his trap, she knew it would do no good to argue with him now, The Beast was like a rabid dog, and reasoning would get them nowhere._

" _Alright, get your sorry arse up there" David another sailor growled, shoving the gagged and tied prisoner up the stairs. The poor man seemed to shake with fear, as he took in the scene around him, no doubt he could smell the tension in the air, who knew what he was thinking._

 _Alexander walked over to Milah and handed her the small black leather pouch that contained the item that The Beast was so desperately looking for. She took a quick breath, swallowing her fears and walked over to where The Beast had taken perch. Like a lion, he watched each member of the crew intently, ready to pounce at any given moment. Killian after being checked out quickly by John had taken his stand behind the pair, his eyes never leaving The Beast, no matter how much his side hurt from his near-death experience, he would protect Milah with everything inside him, even if it cost him his life, nothing was more important than his queen._

 _Milah removed the bean from the pouch and showed it to The Beast, whose face lit up when he saw the magical little item. She smirked knowing that this was exactly what he had been looking for, and she hoped that with this prized possession she would be able to bargain with the rabid dog before her, and trade it for her freedom, their freedom. Maybe this way she could finally see her daughter again, whom she knew had grown much since the last time she saw her._

 _The Beast tried to snatch the bean from Milah's open hand, but before he could, she tossed over to Killian who despite his injury caught it easily, he quickly stood, as upright as possible, making him appear bigger than he was, a cowardly crocodile would not intimidate him._

" _You asked to see it," Killian said lowering his hand, lifting his head, swallowing all fear and uncertainty, "now you have."_

" _Do we have a deal?" Milah asked putting her hands on her hips, her fire showing through no matter how hard she tried to contain it, The Beast smirked remembering how she had used that fire in their arguments, in a different life, the darkness pushed down those weak feeling and reminding its host who it was now, "Can we go our separate ways?" Milah asked,_

" _Do you mean," The Beast turned around dramatically, using his hands to emphasize his point, his words came from his teeth in a painfully slow and calculating manner almost as if he was hunting with his mouth. "Do I forgive you?" he walked away from the duo, forcing Milah to have to turn around so that her eyes never left him, she didn't trust the situation in the slightest, "Can I move on?" he continued walking, the stopped suddenly a strange energy radiating from him, "Perhaps. Perhaps. I can see you are…" he turned around and bared his rotting teeth, "_ truly _in love,"_

" _Thank you," Milah said letting her guard drop slightly, she turned to walk towards Killian to retrieve the bean, 'this was it, she had done it' she thought, 'she had won,' she should have known it wasn't so simple,_

" _Just one question," The Beast said raising his finger high in the air, Milah turned around quickly the pit in her stomach growing,_

" _What do you want to know?" she asked her heart rate picking up, something didn't feel right; The Beast licked his lips, in anticipation his control on the darkness wavering,_

" _How could you leave Bae?" he snarled his teeth fully shown, his back hunched as if he were about to pounce, one long rotting nail pointed directly at Milah's heart._

 _Milah's face dropped, as she came to the realization that she had walked strait into a trap, that this negotiation, this talk of peace had all been farce but on by The Beast to finally get his revenge. Milah knew that she would not leave this ship with her life; she knew that this was the day that Saoirse and Siobhán had warned her about, but she sure as hell would not go down without a fight. The ropes connected to the sails and masts of the ship began to magically undo themselves flying about like mad birds, her heart began to pound as The Beast's eyes began bearing into her soul, "Do you know what it was like walking home that night-"_

" _Rumple-" she tried, her entire body filling with fear,_

" _Knowing I had to tell our son…" he bared his teeth again_

" _Please," she pleaded trying to get him to listen, to hear reason, to hear her side of the story,_

" _His mother was dead," he hissed, she flinched her body freezing as she took in his words. She was dead to her Bae? He thought she had died? Her heart broke thinking of how much he must have suffered, how much he must have cried when his mother didn't come home that night, only to find out she was dead._

" _I was wrong to lie to you." Milah pleaded, "I was the coward. I know that."_

" _You left him!" The Beast growled, the darkness seeping through his very pours, anger and rage filled his features his long finger accusing her in harsher ways than his words could, "You abandoned him!"_

" _And there's not a day that goes by that I don't feel sorry for that-" she swallowed back the tears, she would not break now, 'sorry for the both of them', she thought_

" _Sorry isn't enough!" he snarled, his hand coming up dramatically to shut her up, "You let him go," he hissed,_

" _I let my misery cloud my judgment," Milah said softly trying to get him to understand, trying to get him to see her point of view,_

" _Why were you so miserable?" He asked, his voice dripping with hate, Milah snapped, for the first time in her life she understood what it meant to see red, she understood what it meant to be clouded with rage, with anger, it overtook her in a way that she had never experienced before, she growled baring her teeth at him,_

" _Because I never loved you," she hissed, for a second Rumple showed through The Beast, the look of hurt that crossed his features was one Milah had not seen for a long time, he cocked his head slightly almost as if he could not understand what she was saying, as if the thought of her not loving him was one that was to grand for him to understand. It was easier for him to believe that the Pirate stole her, that the Pirate corrupted his loving wife, and turned her against him, against his son. Was it true? Had their entire marriage been a lie? He had loved her, had she never felt the same?_

 _The darkness seeing how weak that comment made its host, took over immediately, it had sat on the sidelines for too long, and now it wanted to come out and play, Milah would make a perfect toy, and her pretty boy pirate would also be a fun game._

 _Just as quickly as the mask had fallen, it rose again, but this time a more sinister one in its place, he bared his teeth a sinister smile filling his features, Milah flinched realizing her mistake but knowing it was too late to take it back, this would prove to be her fatal move. Her fire, the one she was always praised for would be her undoing._

 _In one swift motion, The Beast shot out his hand breaking though Milah's flesh and bone, so that his iron fist could form a vice around her frantically beating heart. Milah gasped as pain flooded her system, a tear escaping her eye. The Beast ripped its hand Milah's glowing red heart pulsating in his palm,_

" _No!" Killian screamed trying to get to his beloved, he could not believe the scene that was unfolding before him, he refused to lose the love of his life to a crocodile. The Beast turned to look at him, snarled, and then turned the captain's own ship against him, tying him to the main mast. Killian struggled as he watched his beloved gasp trying to maintain her hold on life, The Beast bared its teeth like a true wild animal as he prepared to take the kill, Killian screamed untying himself from the mast before running to Milah's side._

 _The Beast tightened his hold on her heart and she collapsed into Killian's arms, her breath coming out in sharp pants, her vision becoming tunneled as her former husband consumed by darkness slowly crushed her life source._

 _It took every ounce of strength she had to reach up and caress her sweet pirates face; she wiped one of the many tears away and gave him a small smile,_

" _F-find"-gasp- "h-her," she managed to whisper as her life quickly left her body,_

" _Find her?" Killian asked confusion clouding his features, "Who Milah?" he asked desperately, "Who do I need to find?" she opened her mouth a small whimper escaping her lips,_

" _D-"-whimper- "D-daughter," she managed to say her voice no louder than a whisper, "Ró…"-she coughed- "Roisín"_

" _What?" Killian gasped, Milah gave him a small smile her eyes wishing they could say more, she opened her mouth as if to try to tell him something; no sound came out._

" _I-"-wheeze- "l-love y-you," she managed to get out, before The Beast finished crushing his former wife's heart with his bare hands, Milah gave a final pain ridden gasp before falling limp, her hand hitting the deck with a loud thump,_

" _Milah," Killian cried shaking her desperately trying to get her to wake up, "Milah!" he tried again, tears flowing down his face freely now, he had lost the love of his life, the woman who had brought him purpose after the loss of his brother, he buried his face in her neck breathing in her warm and comforting scent, "No!"_


	4. PART 2: CHAPTER 1:

**PART 2: CHAPTER 1:**

The island:

 _I was running, my body running faster than it had ever run before, I didn't know why I was running or who was chasing me, all I knew was that I had to run. That I didn't have a choice, that if I didn't run I would die._

 _I arrived at a clearing, a field in the middle of the jungle, one that I had never seen before; I could smell the sweet scent of roses, and a cool breeze as if I were on a boat. For some reason, even though it was pitch black and I could not see two feet past where I was standing, I felt safe here, I felt like I was being encompassed in the warm hug of a mother. A mother I never got to know,_

 _I heard singing from the most beautiful voice I had ever heard in my life, a song I remembered from my youth, the same song that Saoirse and Siobhán had sung to me as a child when I was plagued with nightmares. I smiled listening to the sweet melody of the jolly sailor,_

" _Róisín" I heard a voice whisper, I wiped my body around trying to see who was there, who was talking to me,_

" _Who's there?" I asked panic filling my voice I didn't like not being able to see who was talking to be,_

" _Róisín," the voice whispered again, I felt hands trying to reach me, trying to grab me, I tried to run but I was frozen in place,_

" _What do you want?" I asked,_

" _Find him," the voice wailed, I could hear pain filling this voice, as if something terrible had happened, or was about to happen, almost like if the voice was mourning, "Find him,"_

" _Find who?" I asked, "Who do I need to find?"_

" _Find him," the voice wailed again, "Before it's too late,"_

" _Who?" I asked, suddenly I heard a piercing scream and a face appeared, a woman with long dark hair, pale skin and sunken eyes,_

" _Him!" she screamed her hands reaching out to grab me, I screamed as suddenly the ground gave way and I was falling, falling into what felt like water, I looked around and screamed when I saw a giant crocodile swimming towards me his mouth open wide, his rotten teeth ready to kill._

"No!" I screamed and sat up as nightmare that had plagued my subconscious for years, once again woke me from what would have been a semi-peaceful sleep. I sighed laying back down as the humid mosquito infested air, flooded my senses. My body, caked in sweat and dirt, my hair matted from sleep, my stomach growling from hunger, and my muscles aching from the previous day. I rolled over on the cold hard surface I had grown to call a bed, hissing as I sat up, my old bones protesting as they were forced to comply with my movements.

Wiping my face with my dirt infested hands; I forced the aura of sleep from my mind and took in my surroundings. The vastness of the Dark Jungle that I had been forced to claim as my home sent a chill down my spine that I could not seem to shake in my three hundred years living here as its prisoner.

The hot muggy air, couldn't feel colder against my skin, and I shivered not from the cold but from the realization that a new day had arrived and yet with the sunrise my nightmare continued. I pressed my legs up against my chest and wrapped my thin arms around my legs, burying my face in my arms, almost as if to shield myself from my harsh reality, trying to remember a simpler time, a happier time, a time in which I was still an innocent little girl; every day it got harder to remember that girl. I took a deep breath and looked up towards the canopy of foliage that acted as protection from the elements, shook the dark thoughts that had encompassed my mind and slowly got up despite the protest from my muscles.

Testing the strength on my feet, and determining that yesterdays activates had not broken anything vital to my survival on this island, I began walking slowly towards the river nestled near our compound. The break in the foliage provided a source of sun that warmed my grey skin. I took in a deep breath enjoying that elusive feeling of warmth, before looking around to make sure I was alone. I knew that it shouldn't matter, that privacy and modesty where things I had been long since robbed of but, I forced myself to believe that if I allowed myself a little bit of privacy, my soul would not crumble as quickly as it wanted to.

I undressed as quickly as my body would allow before walking into the river so that the water was up to my neck. I let the cold water wash away the muck and grime from the previous day, as I tried to use the water to cleanse my body and soul. Water had always provided a source of comfort for me, as it took me in its arms and rocked me gently; I believe it was because water was essential to my beginnings. I closed my eyes and completely submerged myself in the water that should have felt like a freezing bath, but instead just felt like the warm hug of a mother that I never had.

When I was, young I discovered that I could hold my breath for long periods of time, longer than what should have been normal for a little girl, and much to the chagrin of Saoirse and Siobhán the spinsters that had been given the task of raising me, I tested my limits every chance I got. For me it was a way to escape the reality of my world, a world I desperately wished I could return to now.

After what seemed like an eternity under the gentle hands of the river, I surfaced and did my best to remove the mats from my hair, so that I would look my best for my Master Peter. Once I felt like I had accomplished my task I walked out of the river and worked quickly to dry my tiny frame with an old rag. Refreshed and reborn from the waters of the island, I dressed myself and braided my long hair so that it was out of my face. I sat by the bank of the river laying my head back against the dirt, letting the sound of the current, and warmth of the sun caress my body gently, as I allowed myself a simple pleasure. I closed my eyes as the sun grazed my face, and let my mind wander, taking me far away from this riverbank, from this island.

I heard familiar footsteps approaching, and I sat up quickly as dread filled my stomach. I felt a large, callused, cold hand, roughly grab the back of my neck, and I flinched as I felt sharp nails dig into the pink flesh, almost as if to draw blood.

I closed my eyes and hissed as the familiar sensation of pain flooded my system. Master Peter laughed at my reaction before leaning down and pressing his cold hard lips against my cheek for a week, sloppy kiss.

"Good morning Rosalie," he said, his steel voice resonating within the walls of the once peaceful jungle. I looked down avoiding eye contact, it was the small acts of defiance that kept me going, "How is my beautiful girl this fine morning?"

"Fine," I whispered keeping my voice as quiet as possible,

"What did you say?" he snarled slapping me hard across the face, I hissed in pain as he lowered himself down to my ear, "I can't hear you,"

"I'm fine," I said louder this time,

"That's better," he replied kissing my cheek again, "Now what do you say to me?" he asked grabbing my face forcing me to look at him,

"H-how are you?" I asked softly, he laughed slapping my face again and I flinched,

"How am I?" he growled his expression changing drastically, "How am I? What are you stupid?" I flinched and looked down, "How do you think I am?"

"I'm sorry-"

"Time is running out and I still don't have what I need!" he hissed

"I-"

"And you have the audacity to ask me such a stupid question when you know damn well how I am!"

"I'm sorry," I whispered looking down, trying to make myself as small as possible, all I wanted to do in that moment was run away, but I knew I would have no such luck. He grabbed my neck giving it a tight squeeze before laughing manically, Mater Peter had a habit of switching between moods without warning, he placed another wet kiss on my cheek, then let go of my face as I wiped it off prompting him to laugh again, "Always the rebel," he said grabbing my braid tightly causing a wave of searing pain to erupt from the back of my head, I flinched but otherwise showed no emotion, he smirked.

He looked down at my slightly exposed chest and bared his teeth like a wild animal before grabbing one of my breast harshly with his hand he gave it a rough squeeze, and took in a deep breath; I froze as he leaned in, his hot breath against my face, before he planted a harsh kiss against my lips. I shuddered and he laughed, "now why are you so jumpy?" he asked, "I thought we trained that out of you,"

"You did," I said shakily,

"I don't believe you," he said in a singsong voice, "You wouldn't shudder-" he said grabbing my face roughly with his left hand, before taking his right and placing it on my abdomen, "If we had truly fixed you,"

"Pan," I heard a voice call, I let out a sigh of relief, as Master Peter growled turning around quickly,

"Felix!" he hissed, "Haven't I told you never to interrupt me when I'm disciplining young _Rosalie_?"

"Yes sir," Felix said bowing his head out of respect, "I just-"

"Discipline," I hissed,

"What did you say?" Master Peter growled turning around grabbing my neck choking the air out of me,

"She didn't say anything," Felix hissed,

"I think she did," Master Peter growled, squeezing again making it close to impossible to breathe, I grabbed at his hand trying desperately to remove it from my neck, "Now what are we going to do with a defiant lost girl?"

"P-please-" I managed to spit out as his grip tightened; he laughed before spitting in my face,

"I figured, that in your extensive period of time on this island you would have learned never to beg," he said showing me his wicked teeth, I whimpered as he ripped my clothes from my chest leaving my undergarments exposed, I closed my eyes and waited for my punishment, "You know what that does to me,"

"Pan," Felix hissed,

"What is it Felix?" Pan growled,

"Why don't you let me discipline her," he said walking over to Peter putting a hand on his shoulder, "You shouldn't have to waste your energy on the likes of her, not when the boy is so close,"

"You're right," he said loosening his hold on my neck just enough for me to take a breath, "I can't waist all my energy on you now, can I?" he leaned down to my ear again, "not when there are more important things to deal with," he laughed manically again, throwing me to the ground, my breath coming out in ragged coughs, "Take care of that Felix," Pan said patting Felix on the shoulder, "I have to go prepare for the greatest game of all,"

"I will sir," he said lowering his head in respect, before he turned to me, "get dressed," he growled handing me my shirt before turning around to give me some privacy, I nodded, quickly with shaky redressing,

"Ok," I whispered, letting him know that I was decent again. He turned to look at me and sighed,

"Now what am I going to do with you?" he asked in a soft voice leaning down so that he was on the same level as me,

"Felix I-" he shook his head and put his fingers over my lips as if to quiet me,

"Do you know how stupid you are?" he hissed, "how reckless?" I flinched at his tone and looked down,

"I'm sorry," I whimpered, "I-"

"I know," he sighed, "Why do you always have to go and make him angry,"

"I don't know," I whispered,

"And now you have me putting my arse on the line to protect you," he hissed punching the ground beside him,

"I'm sorry," I whispered,

"You can't keep doing this," he said grabbing my face gently, "you can't keep pissing him off like that," he tilted my head to look at the bruises that were surely forming on my neck, "and I can't keep interfering or it'll be my hide,"

"I know," I whispered

"Then stop doing it," he replied, I looked away, "you can't, can you" I shook my head and he sighed "then you're lucky I'll always be here to protect you," he said wrapping his arms around me, I leaned my head against his chest and closed my eyes,

"Why?" I whispered,

"Why what?" he asked,

"Why do you put yourself on the line for me?" I asked him, he separated us and formed me to look at him,

"You know why," he whispered before pulling me back, placing a gentle kiss on my head. "I can't stand to see you get hurt," he whispered, "especially not by him," he separated us again and looked at the bruises and scratches again that probably looked just as good as they felt,

"You know I've been through worse," I whispered, "this is nothing,"

"I still don't like it," he replied simply,

"I know," I said softly, "but there is nothing we can do about it,"

"I know," he whispered,

"I'm not the only one who has her fair share of scars," I said changing the subject and he gave me a half smile as I reached up to touch the scar that ran across his face,

"Hmm," he said leaning into my touch, we sat there in silence for a while before we heart the patter of footsteps in the distance, we jumped apart and I sighed lowering my head. "I'm sorry," he said softly, his voice broken as we both knew what was to come next, "I don't want to-"

"I know," I whispered bravely, my voice never wavering,

"It'll be worse for you if I don't,"

"I know," I said again,

"I'll try to do it as quickly as possible," he said as if he was trying to convince himself,

"I know,"

"I'm sorry," he said again,

"It's ok," I said squeezing his hand, and then walked over to the tree where a rope was hanging off a low branch, I put my hands through the slipknot and tightened it, I nodded at him "do it," I said strongly, "the sooner we get this done, the sooner I can heal,"

He closed his eyes and took a heavy breath before nodding; he then walked over to the other side of the three where the rope and the branch acted as a makeshift pulley system. I felt him pull the rope tightly, so that I was dangling with my arms above my head, my feet bare barely touch the ground below me. He walked over to me and gently caressed my face with his hand.

"I'm sorry," he whispered,

"It's ok," I said softly before taking a deep breath, bracing myself for what was to come, "do it," he nodded before walking over to pick up his club, I gave him a half smile, before bowing my head, closing my eyes, and submitting to the pain that was sure to come.


	5. PART 2: CHAPTER 2:

**PART 2: CHAPTER 2:**

In the beginning, when I first arrived in this wretched place, I used to scream, used to beg, used to try to make deals, anything to escape the pain that was inflicted upon me. It never worked, every time I shed a tear, begged for my life, or tried to bargain with him, I was only tortured more. Master Peter said he was training the weakness out of me, just like he did with all the others.

When he grew tired of training me, he passed me off to the other boys so that they could have their way with me, beat me, or pleasure them, it didn't matter to Master Peter, the only rule was that I suffered, and that I did.

The young ones would simply beat me kicking me until my sides were blue, punching me until I could no longer move my arms, testing their tools on me to make sure that they were strong enough for the hunts; the even younger ones simply insulted me, they were too young to do much else, couldn't really understand what the purpose of hurting me was, but if they did something they were safe, they had pleased their Master.

Nothing they did ever truly hurt; those foot soldiers were too young to ever truly leave a mark on my already battered soul. We just played along, humoring the sick fantasies of our Master.

The thing was that the lost boys, or at least the young ones, never really wanted to hurt me. They only wanted the approval of Master Peter, who on this island became the only family they had.

No matter how much they tried to deny it, all these little boys wanted was to belong, was to be a part of a family, and under Master Peter's dominion they had one; a twisted one at that, but a family none the less.

These little boys did what they were told because they knew that not doing so would result in Master Peter turning against them, and when the Master turned against someone so did the whole island. Every grain of sand on this island was in league with Master Peter, so not only would they would lose their family, their brothers, and their father, they would become the lowest members of the pecking order just waiting to be picked off by the rabid wolves of the island, many of these wolves their own brothers.

Order on this island was everything, and Master Peter had found the perfect way to insure his rule: dependence and fear.

Master Peter provided the boys with everything they could ever want, everything they needed to survive, and the fact of the matter was that without him they were doomed to die a painful death. Their fear of dying was by far greater than their fear of him, and so he had a built-in scapegoat, if ever the boys got too big for their breeches and tried to defy him, he would simply send them out with into the big bad world with nothing, turn the island against them, and the boy or boys who had tried to form a coup, would be dead within hours.

That was why Master Peter always won, why he never failed, because he had the Island on his side, and with the Island on his side he had everything.

The older ones however were a different story. Not fully men, yet no longer children, they were taken at an age where they had already been exposed to the appeal of a woman, to have felt her primitive call, to want her, to crave her. Their own primitive nature had already been exposed. These were the ones I feared; these man/children as I had taken to calling them, had the souls of men trapped in the bodies of teenagers. They were the perfect weapons, cunning, calculating, cruel, yet strong and agile. They were filled with a fire, yearning, and a burning desire that could only be quenched with tasting the spoils of a woman's body. Being that I was the only fully developed woman on this island, other than the young girl Wendy and the elusive fairy Tinkerbelle, my body became a symbol of something they could never have, and therefore desired even more. I was the golden jewel, ripe for the taking.

With the permission of Master Peter, the boys created a game that I was forced to play over and over. A game in which every time I played required me to give up a part of myself, a game that slowly killed me, snuffing out the little bit of hope I had left.

Years of this game eventually took their toll, and all that was left was the broken shell of a young defenseless girl trapped in the body of an 18-year-old.

No amount of physical pain or suffering compared to what I endured every time I was forced to play those games. Every time I played I wished it all to be a dream, wished that I was anywhere else but here, I even wished that I was being tortured instead; that was simpler. That was easier to forget than this.

Decades later, when Master Peter and his boys had tired with my broken body and soul I was passed off to the strongest, most ruthless boy of all. More of a man than a boy, this Lost one had been one of the first to arrive on the island after Master Peter. He was his right-hand man, his most trusted soldier, scared physically and mentally from all he had seen on this island, there was very little that fazed him that could break him down. Yet for some reason seeing a broken girl being thrown at his feet, stuck a chord inside his cold heart that had not been struck in a long time.

Even despite his unwavering loyalty to Master Peter, he was the only one that didn't play in the spoils that were my body, and in fact was the one that nursed me back to health, he treated me like a human and not like an object of a twisted fantasy.

Felix was meant to train me into the perfect soldier, the perfect weapon, and he did, for a time. He trained me harder than any teacher had before, made me work until I felt as if my muscles were going to fall off in a vat of jelly. He beat me to a pulp when I disobeyed, and granted me small rewards when I did what he asked. He was the first one who let me out of my wooden cage, the first one who let me explore the island, the first one who let me play in the river, who let me run, who let me hunt, who let me be normal.

He helped me escape the insanity that was my own mind and control the fears and delusions that had taken hold of my psyche from being abused for so long.

While he couldn't stop the beatings, or the rape, or the molestation, or the twisted games I was forced to play, he taught me how to deal with them in a way that no one else had. He taught me how to submit to my mind, to no longer fight the pain and suffering, and therefore use it as a tool to escape my reality. He taught me how to be free.

 _My body felt as if I was on fire, ever cell, every fiber of my being, tortured by this agonizing, inconceivable pain; pain that at this point could be caused by even the slightest touch, the slightest movement, and the slightest breath._

 _I could no longer scream as my voice had long since gone raw from the cries of mercy. My hands tied above my head, supporting my body so that my feet could barely touch the ground, not that it would have mattered since my legs so battered that they could no longer support their own weight._

" _P-"-I spit blood coming from my mouth, then whimpered- "Please,"_

" _What have we told you about begging?" Felix hissed pressing his favorite tool, his club against my ribs, I hissed as ribs which at this point I was sure were broken screamed, causing a wave of pain to overload my senses,_

" _N-"-gasp- "No more," he growled pushing the club further into my ribs, I cried out in pain, he released the pressure, "aaah" I hissed out_

" _Róisín" he said softly, reaching over to touch my face gently, I flinched at his tough and he sighed, "Have I taught you nothing?" I whimpered in protest, "What is the number one rule of survival on this island,"_

" _Don't-"-cough- "don't s-show"-pant- "y-your pain" I managed to get out despite how hard it was to catch my breath, I knew that Felix wouldn't kill me but he sure as hell would make me suffer in ways I never had before._

" _And how do you do that?" he asked, my eyes felt heavy, he slapped me to wake me up, "Don't you dare fall asleep," he growled, "now answer my question," he grabbed my face and gave it a squeeze, "How do you do it?"_

" _Y-you"-gasp- "you b-block it…"-hiss- "out,"_

" _So, do it," he hissed, "do it!" he growled,_

" _I-I c-can't," I cried out, "I-it-"_

" _Don't you dare say it hurts," he roared, "it's supposed to hurt. If it didn't I wouldn't be doing my job right,"_

" _I-"_

" _Now do it!" he sneered,_

" _I-I" –gasp- "c-c"_

" _You have to," he growled cutting me off, "or you won't live past sunrise," he grabbed my hand tightly and I stifled back a scream, "I'll make sure of it, now do it!"_

" _H-how?" I gasped_

" _The mind is a powerful tool," he said picking up his club again, "it can take you far away, without you ever truly leaving"_

" _Is t-that…what y-you did?"_

" _It's what we all do," he replied simply, "submit to the pain, and then use what's left of your mind to fly away. It's the only way you'll ever be free," he the axe so that the blunt edge was facing me, "You better do it now love," he said a grim look on his face, "or this is going to hurt…a lot," he then raised the axe high above his head and brought it bearing down against my leg._

I didn't learn to control the pain that day, or the next, in fact it took a couple of years before I truly mastered the skill of escaping, of finding freedom within my own mind.

Finally, I was reborn, and the physical world no longer had power over me, when I could venture to the world I created in my own mind, in that world I was no longer Róisín the slave, but Rosaleen the lost girl who would anything to survive; I was strong, I was new.

Felix had been right the mind was a powerful thing, and with that new skill it didn't matter what they did to me, how they hurt me, because if I submitted, then I could fly. I could fly back to a time where life was good, where I was happy, where I didn't have to worry about torturous beasts, or evil lost boys, where I could remember the two women who raised me Saoirse and Siobhán, who gave me food, shelter and a good education without ever asking for anything in return.

Who introduced me to a world of magic in which anything was possible, a world I had to believe in now, or my sanity would crumble like my body had tried to do many times before.

"Rosalie," I felt a hand shake me gently,

"Hmm," I groaned keeping my eyes closed,

"Rosaleen wake up," the voice said again, "come back to the world of the living," I hissed as I opened my eyes, my body beginning to feel the pain of whatever torture I had just endured,

"Is it over?" I whispered,

"Yes," Felix said nodding; he smiled sadly, "you did good kid,"

"I had a good teacher," I replied closing my eyes again, he chuckled but it came out strained, I opened my eyes to look at him, for the first time I noticed how aged Felix really looked, not physically of course, but his features showed an age, a burden that I had not noticed before, and then as quickly as it came the mask was up again and the Felix I was familiar with was back, cold smile and all.

"Let's get you down," he said walking to the backside of the tree to loosen the rope enough so that my feet touched the ground, my knees buckled under the weight, and I hissed.

"Well, well, well," the cold calculating voice of Master Peter filled the air, "looks like our little Rosalie got quite the treatment," he walked up to me and grabbed my face roughly, turning it to the side so that he could see the extent of my injuries. "You did well Felix,"

"Thank you, sir," Felix said bowing his head in respect, "I think this'll be the last time she disrespects you in any way,"

"I hope not Felix," Master Peter said,

"Sir?"

"If it is, that means our little game with Rosaleen will have ended," he said laying his fist against my injured ribs, "and where's the fun in that?" he asked before lifting his hand and delivering one final blow to my side, I closed my eyes for a moment submitting one more to the pain, before looking at Master Peter straight in the eyes, my eyes never watering, my gaze never faltering, no trace of pain evident on my features, "Hmm," Master Peter said, "It seems the game has ended," he said softly grabbing my face with his hands, "pity, I enjoyed these games, didn't you?" he asked me, I kept my mask on and he leered, "Rosalie is complete," he patted my face, "a true soldier," he planted a rough kiss on my lips, "Good job Felix," he said,

"Thank you, sir," I heard Felix reply his voice completely monotone, Master Peter bared his teeth in a smile as if he had been told a private joke,

"Now the real game begins,"


	6. PART 3: CHAPTER 1:

**PART 3: CHAPTER 1:**

Forty years later:

Time on Neverland has always worked differently, the days and nights melding into one long dark existence. It's easy to lose track of time in a place where time stands still. The days cease to have meaning, because they are just repeating themselves over and over again.

Seasons never change, one never sees the snow of winter, or the blooming flowers of spring, or falling leaves of fall. Just a perpetual summer that tries to suck the life out of you.

In the beginning I counted the days, the months, the years, I made calendars to pass the time, it was a way of staying hopeful, a way of escaping my reality with the hope that I would leave this wretched place. However, as the years passed, hope slowly dissipated, leaving me cold an empty, there was no point in continuing to fight my fate. I would be stuck on this island, live here for eternity or until I died; whatever came first.

Not having hope leaves you empty, but you find other ways to pass the time, and my time on this island was never dull. I was filled with horrible experiences that made every day a vile adventure. So, I learned to find joy in the simple pleasures I was allowed, art, music, and even a little magic.

Master Peter, had always been a fan of magic, it's the reason he has been able to live for such a long time, the reason this island has accepted him as his king, the reason he had dominion over this world. But my magic scared him. Scared him because it was something he could not control; no one could not even me.

Back home, all those years ago, Siobhán and Saoirse, my foster mothers' bearers of the gift of magic themselves, prohibited me from practicing my magic, as they were convinced that using it would act as a beacon for the dark beasts, that preyed on young innocent girls with my kind of magic. And while that wasn't entirely true, as there were no beasts looking for me, there was one that would have killed to know that I existed, because I could have been an essential part to his revenge.

Therefore, as a girl I was taught to suppress my magic, never to use it, to resist the urge no matter how strong it became, and that was what I did, at least for a time.

However, the more I grew and the more I developed, the more the pull of magic seemed to grow. It grew alongside me tempting me every chance it got, trying to coax me to touch into its mysterious powers, and no matter how hard I willed it, how hard I wanted it to go away, I simply wouldn't. It just kept growing, and growing like the pesky weeds that grew in our garden.

When I began to mature physically, my body developing into a woman, the urge to use magic became too hard to ignore. I would sneak away into the woods in the middle of the night when the moon was high and I felt the strongest, and I would play at the bank of the river testing my magic, seeing what I could do with the water, how I could manipulate, how I could use it to see into lands far away from my own. I would undress fully so that my body was completely submerged in the river, so that the water could touch every inch of my skin and I would practice long into the night, only leaving when the sun began to rise.

Those nights at the river, those nights practicing magic always felt so right, so natural, I never felt more at home than I had in those moments. I couldn't understand why I wasn't allowed to practice, when Saoirse and Siobhán were. Why were The Beast's after me and not them, what made me so special? Why did I have to wait?

These questions flooded my brain, leaving me anxious and confused. The more anxious I got, the stronger the urge grew, I tried to keep it hidden, tried to keep it from overtaking me, but I simply couldn't and one day, it just exploded out of me. A storm of emotions, energy and power, that ran a rampage on an unsuspecting seaside village, flooding it and later destroying it.

My magic powered by the moon, was control over its most humble servant: the tides, and because water was the life force of all living things I learned that I had the power to heal or even kill those who I saw fit; although that particular little gift, often left me weak and depleted. I learned that I could cause mass destruction if my emotions got out of hand, and while water was a comforting friend a family member even, it could also be my worst enemy, causing untold pain and suffering.

After I leveled the small village, Siobhán and Saoirse took me to all sorts of wizards, witches, warlocks, and fairies; we traveled all over the Enchanted Forest to try to find a way to control the magic that had seemingly taken over my life. The magic that was sure to attract all sorts of Dark Beasts that wanted to feast on my powers.

Finally, after almost a year of searching, we met an old hag, a prominent old witch from the Denali Coven, a coven of female witches that served the moon just like I did. Irina, the coven was against binding my powers in any way shape or form, but seeing the desperation in Saoirse and Siobhán's eyes, she agreed to give me something that would help control them, snuff them out until I really needed them.

That night she sent me to the river to collect a moonstone, she said to wait for the stone to appear to me, that's I would know it was meant to be mine. I spent all night at the river waiting for this magical stone, and right before the sun rose, a beautiful rainbow moonstone appeared at the riverbank, it was small but I could feel the power radiating from it. I brought it back to Irina and her coven who blessed it, casting a spell of the small stone, then turning it into a pendant, that I was to wear around my neck until the day came that I didn't need it anymore.

This small necklace that lay in-between my chest took away the blunt of my magic, making me almost completely powerless, it acted as a magical crutch that protected me, and protected others from getting hurt. I never took it off and after a century of having around my neck, it has become as much a part of me as my skin or hair.

When first I arrived on this island, Master Peter immediately sensed, he said I was one of the most powerful creatures he had ever felt. He wanted me to nurture it, to make it grow, help shape into a weapon so that I could fight for him, so that I could make him untouchable. With me on his side, we could turn this island into more of a trap than it already was, we could turn it into a death camp, where the only form of escape was through death.

What made me so powerful was that my magic, neither light nor dark and therefore didn't follow the same rules as those that were bound. My magic came from the moon, from nature; it transcended realms, worlds, time, and the only rules it followed were of survival, and as long as the moon was present, I was powerful, even more powerful than Master Peter himself.

Master Peter realized that when I tried to use my magic against him, when I tried to kill him and escape this bloody place with my brother Bae and then once again when he came after my father and I. I failed, obviously and since that day Master Peter has kept my magic in his iron vice. He enchanted my necklace, my beloved necklace that protected my loved ones and I for so long, he turned it against me.

Under his spell, he or one of his family members could only remove the necklace, Blood Magic he called it. And since Master Peter had no family, the fate of my magic rested solely in his hands, making me bound to him forever.

The one thing he could never take away, no matter how hard he tried was my affinity for water, the comfort it gave me, and simple spells that for some reason the necklace didn't take away.

As long as my gifts posed no threat to Master Peter, I was allowed to keep them, it made me a great asset to him without the threat of his death. I was a great healer; I could use the water to heal injuries making it very hard for us to lose men. I could also turn any body of water into a looking glass, allowing me to gaze into every corner of the island, and if need be, every corner of every realm. I could keep track on anyone one I wanted to, or better yet he wanted to. These included, those Master Peter employed in other lands. I was of great value to him, one of the many reasons he would never let me go.

I lay at the bank of the river as the sun rose high above the trees. I could hear the peaceful sloshing of the water as it tickled my toes inviting me into its warm embrace. I took a deep breath taking in the air around me, the moist muggy smell, the sound of the birds and game that roamed the jungle, the slight breeze that rustled the leaves creating a soft song giving a false sense of security and hope.

I sat up, my long, dark, curly hair falling over my shoulders, and looked at the body of water in front of me, tempting me, inviting me, calling me over, it always knew when I needed comfort, when I needed hope. I smiled slightly, got, up, undressed myself, and walked into the river until I was completely submerged, my soul being hugged by the water spirits. They rocked me back and forth, easing all my worries and pains, just like my own mother had done once.

Being at the mercy of the water, being at the mercy of the tides, of the currents, brought on this feeling of complete and utter freedom. Here it the water's warm embrace, I could pretend that I was no longer on this island, that I was in a land far, far away, a land in which there was no hardships, no pain, no sorrow, no death, a land in which good always won, and love was the greatest magic of all. A land in which I could sing with my mother, hunt with my father, where we could be a family, a land in which our biggest worry was what we were going to have for dinner. Here I could live the life I was robbed of, the life I never got to know.

I rose to the surface and floated along the bank just watching the sun continue to rise, taking all traces of darkness with it. I closed my eyes enjoying the peace that I had created, the peace of my own little world. A world in which Master Peter, or this island, or his army of slaves didn't exist, a world where I could find a family, have children, grow old and be happy. A world I was sure didn't exist for me.

I felt a sharp tug on my hair, and I gasped in surprise as pain filled my senses, I was pulled up out of the water so that my feet were barely touching the soft ground below, I reached up trying to grab the hands that were threatening to rip off my scalp. I heard a familiar maniacal laugh and as a result my arms fell limp against my side.

There was no use in fighting this demon, it would just be worse for me if I did. I hissed my body screaming in agony, as I was thrown against the rocky soil. I took a deep breath swallowing the pain before whipping around to face the slave driver.

"Master Peter," I whispered getting up as quickly as my sore body allowed. There he was the Demon of Neverland standing in all his unholy glory. His face glowing with youth, his eyes showing age beyond their years, he bared his teeth in a wicked smiled and I cowered under his presence.

"Good morning Rosaleen," he said his striking green eyes looking my naked flesh up and down, before finally looking me in the eyes. "How is the little girl this fine morning?" he asked cheerfully

"Fine," I said, "you?"

"I can never understand why you spend so much time here," he said picking up my clothes,

"You never said I couldn't," I replied

"Very true," he said handing the pile to me, I cocked my head to the side in confusion,

"You're in a good mood," I said getting dressed quickly,

"Of course, I am," he said his lips stretching to form an even larger smile, "the final piece of the puzzle arrives today,"

"The puzzle?" I asked,

"Yes, the puzzle," he said throwing his hands in the air as if he was exasperated, "Do you not listen to anything I say?" I stared blankly at him, and he chuckled, "Don't answer that," he walked over to me, grabbing my face roughly as he lowered himself to my level, his lips near my left ear, he whispered, "I know you know how use your mind to escape this world," I froze, my blood running cold, "Shhh," he whispered softly, "Don't worry, I won't kill you for it," he grabbed my throat roughly and I flinched, "though I should," he slapped my face roughly and laughed, "Now back the puzzle," I let out a sigh of relief" Whom have we been searching for all these years?"

"No," I whispered realization hitting me like a ton of bricks,

"Yes!" he said his grin growing,

"You found him," I said my stomach churning with dread,

"That I have," he replied, "And he's coming here tonight," He grabbed my face and shook it roughly, "The time has come-"

"For you to kill him," I hissed, he grabbed my face roughly,

"Kill is such a strong word don't you think," he said growling like an animal, "I prefer completing my destiny," he let me go smiling like a kid in a candy store, "Now go," he hissed as he shoved me towards the forest, "You have work to do," I nodded walking towards camp,


	7. PART 3: CHAPTER 2:

**PART 3: CHAPTER 2:**

After all these years, the one thing I had learned about Master Peter suffered from intense paranoia, this irrational fear made him angry, volatile, ready to snap at a moment's notice. Even though he was the king of the island, even though he was in control of absolutely everything that happened here, he still believed that someone was out to get him that someone was looking for him that someone would eventually hunt him down and remove him from his throne.

No one ever knew who this person was, who was the giant threat, for all I knew the fear was all in his head, after all in the time that I had been stuck on this island there had never been any threat. Nonetheless, Master Peter acted as if there was, and he carted us around the island, never staying to long in one place, always moving the camp from hell and high water, it was a process we repeated every couple of weeks.

This camp, located at the northern tip of the island, it was more sophisticated, and more developed, larger than the previous ones. Master Peter made us work hard, when he had us set up this camp, made us make it as appealing as possible, something he had never cared to do before. I was almost positive it had everything to do with the special guest we were expecting tonight.

The camp was located in a small clearing surrounded an array of fauna and flora, it was prime hunting ground, and while in reality we didn't need to hunt, it was a pastime that brought many of us great comfort, on the northern side of the camp housed the sleeping quarters, hollow trees that served as shelters from the rain, the southern side housed all of our weapons; our play things, Master Peter called them. Right smack in the middle, at the heart of the camp, there was a large roaring fire pit, providing warmth and comfort, next to the large fire there was a small stone stove that was used to cook our catch of the day.

The familiar scent of burning flesh filled the air, as leftovers from yesterday's hunt were being reheated for what would be our breakfast. I took in the familiar scent, and smiled slightly proud to have been the one who caught giant cat that had been turned into our meal.

On this island, we were only allowed two meals a day, one at the beginning of the day and one at the end. Master Peter didn't want us to spend time doing things that he didn't consider necessary, apparently good nutrition wasn't a necessity in his mind.

I walked over to our makeshift kitchen and crouched down next to Felix, who was tending to our meal.

"Morning," I whispered looking into the pit, letting the heat from the fire warm my cold bones,

"Morning," he whispered back a shadow of a smile grazing his ragged features, "How did you sleep?" I shrugged cocking my head to the side slightly,

"You?" I asked looking back towards the fire,

"Same as always," he said softly poking the meat with a stick,

"So very little," I said, he chuckled giving me a half smile, I smelled the meat beginning to burn and I reached over to grab the stick he was poking the meat with. "Do you want me to do it?"

"If you want," he replied handing me the stick,

"Good," I whispered dropping it on the floor, "You've always been terrible at this," he chuckled again. I grabbed the burning meat with my bare hand and flipped it over, my hand sizzled as the scorching meat came in contact with my bare hand, he hissed grabbing my enclosed fist quickly,

"What are you doing?" he asked, "Are you daft?" I took my hand back and opened it, showing him that there was no burn, nothing to worry about,

"It doesn't hurt me," I said softly, "Hasn't for a long time," he grabbed my hand back caressing the burn carefully with his thumb,

"How?"

"Come with me," I replied, "Don't worry about the food, it still has some time left," he nodded and walked with me towards the well on the eastern side of camp, I pulled up a bucket of cool drinking water,

"What are you doing?" he asked,

"Just look," I whispered taking a ladle, filling it to the brink and pouring it over my burnt hand, the injured skin bubbled for a minute, I took a cloth and wiped the water off, exposing a freshly healed hand.

"How?" he asked again, I smiled softly,

"Magic," I whispered,

"I thought…"

"He couldn't take it all away," I replied, he nodded reaching out to touch my hand softly, I smiled again, before taking my hand back, "Come on," I whispered, "Master Peter will be pissed if we burn the meat, again," he nodded and we walked back to the pit, we sat down in front of it waiting for the meat to finish cooking,

"I still don't understand," he said softly, "How is it possible?"

"How is anything on this island possible," I replied,

"True," he said softly, we sat in silence for a moment, none of us wanting to say anything: as there wasn't really anything to say. After years and years together on this island, after all the pain, the suffering, the broken bones and burnt skin, the destroyed psyches, and nightmares, Felix and I had developed a special type of relationship, A relationship that truly had no name, that had no limit.

After being together for over a century, we had developed a love like no other. A love unique onto itself, a love that no one else knew, our feelings for each other were not romantic in any sense of the word, and while Felix was a very attractive man, there was no sexual attraction there. However, our feeling surpassed that of a friend or even a family member, there really was no name for what we felt for each other.

It was the purest form of love, the truest, because there was no hidden agenda, no ulterior motive, we didn't try to change one another, manipulate each other, only accept and love each other for who we were. On an island where everyone looked out for themselves, our relationship was a breath of fresh air, it was the only good thing I had on this island, one that I would protect with every fiber of my being until the day I died.

We knew that not everyone would be ok with our relationship, not everyone would be ok with the bond that we had grown to share, and because of that for the entirety of our relationship, we had kept it hidden from the world. Master Peter would not stand for such a mutiny, we were supposed to love him the most, to respect him the most, and to worship him as if he was a god, my relationship with Felix threatened that notion. If Master Peter were to find out, it would surely mean our death, and not a quick one at that, we would suffer until the very last moment, and with the power that demon possessed he could keep us alive for centuries if he wanted to. Consequently, we hid it, we hid it with every fiber of our being, we were careful, meticulous, and we made sure no one about the bond we shared. To the rest of the world Felix was my lieutenant, my boss, I answered to him and he disciplined me whenever he saw fit, "Rosalie?" he asked snapping me out of my daze,

"Hmm," I replied looking up,

"Where were you?" he asked softly, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," I whispered looking back down,

"I don't believe you," he replied and I looked down, "Tell me,"

"It's nothing," I murmured,

"Are you sure?" he asked, I nodded looking back towards fire and he sighed, "It's peaceful, isn't it?

"Won't be after tonight," I replied,

"Hmm?" he asked,

"Did you hear?" I asked,

"Hear what?" he replied

"About the boy?" I said looking down at my hands,

"Yes, I heard," Felix, replied softly,

"He has the heart," I said softly, "the heart we've been searching for, for so long,"

"I know,"

"Master Peter is going to kill him, isn't he?" I asked my voice no louder than a mouse. No matter how much time I had spent on this island, no matter how much the island hardened me, the idea of an innocent boy, a powerful boy, a boy with a bright future, dreams, goals, aspirations, being massacred so that Master Felix could gain more power, cheat aging and in turn cheat death sickened me to my core. I couldn't bare the thought of a little boy losing everything for such a demon. Felix heard the disgust in my voice and hissed, grabbing my hair roughly so that my head was almost on his shoulder, his lips near my ear,

"What Pan does or does or does not do is none of your business," he growled, "You best not question him, you know what'll happen if you do," I nodded feverishly, "Good," he said letting me go,

"I'm sorry," I whispered, looking over at him, he sighed and caressed my face gently,

"Don't be stupid Rosalie," he said, "We work for Pan, and we take his word as fact," I nodded, "Is the food ready?" I looked over to the stove and nodded, removing the food, placing it on a cooling rack near the fire so that it would remain warm but not overcook. "Good," he said, "I'll get Pan, you wake the boys," I nodded, he got up patting me on the back gently, "We have to be smart Rosa," he said using the pet name he bestowed upon me that only he could use, before leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I knew that Felix's loyalty would always lie with Master Peter, no matter how much he cared for me, no matter how much he loved me; he would always be loyal to the Devil himself. Felix had been here far to long for it to be any other way. I got up, wiped the dirt off my pants, and took a deep breath, calming my raging nerves. I walked towards the northern edge of camp and picked up a large stick that lay next to a ginormous gong. I beat the gong, once, twice, three times to signal the start to the day, waking the boys from their slumber, so that they could join the land of the living.

One by one, Neverland's slaves rose from their torpor and walked over to the pit so that they could be fed. They stood in a perfect line, their bowls and spoons extended in front of them, like an army of ants waiting for their meal.

Master Peter returned from the jungle with Felix on his heels, he walked to the front of the line, his lips bared in a sadistic smile,

"Thank you Rosalie," he said planting a messy kiss on my lips,

"You're welcome sir," I said nodding as I handed him the best cut of meat with a slice of bread, he smiled and walked over to a log, we all waited patiently for him to take a bite of his meal, if he didn't enjoy the food, we weren't allowed to eat that day. He took a deep breath savoring the meat that Felix and I had carefully prepared, he paused and my breath caught in my throat preparing for the beating that was about to ensue if Master Peter didn't like what was in his mouth. He bared his teeth and smiled nodding, singling his approval, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, Felix took his food next nodding at me slightly, I swallowed my anxiety and began to serve the herd of slaves waiting for their meal.

In this world, a pecking order was very much in place, Master Peter was our lord, our king if you will, he always ate first, always had the best cut of meat, the best tools, the best everything. He was the Master and we were the slaves. Felix his second in command, was right behind him on the totem pole, a Beta to his Alpha.

The rest of the boys fell in line in their respective ranks raging from oldest to youngest, then at the very end of the pole was me, Rosalie the slave bitch, the toy, the plaything, it didn't matter that I was one of the best trackers and hunters on this island, it didn't matter that I was one of the most valuable, Master Peter made sure I knew that I was worth nothing compared to the rest of his army.

I wasn't the worst off; there was someone below me, someone who suffered more than me, someone who wasn't allowed to see the light of day, someone who truly was a prisoner on this island; a little girl who lived in a cage high above the ground. A little girl who once had hopes and dreams, who once had a family, who had a home and a good heart, a little girl named Wendy.

Once all the boys had eaten, once all the boys had had their fill, I was allowed to leave my post at the stove, I filled two plates of food with whatever scraps were left, and walked over to where Master Peter was sitting,

"Sir," I whispered, "May I?" He looked me up and down, his rough hand reaching to touch my cheek, his nails digging into my skin,

"Your heart is your weakness," he whispered, I looked down at the ground, "It will be the death of you here," I nodded,

"Felix!" Master Peter called; Felix stood and walked over to us,

"Sir?"  
"Take little Rose to the cage," he growled, "Let her feed the _animal_ ,"


	8. PART 3: CHAPTER 3:

**PART 3: CHAPTER 3:**

Over the years, Master Peter had collected his fair share of prisoners, most of which he had killed after they no longer served a purpose, many of them didn't last with Master Peter past a few years. Wendy Darling was a rare exception, she had been Pan's prisoner for longer than I had been on this island, a pretty young girl, with striking blue eyes, and long blond hair, she was exactly what her name implied, a darling little girl.

Over a hundred years old, Wendy came to the island under noble intentions; after all she was a noble little girl from noble blood, who was raised to always to the right thing.

Many years ago, a young boy not much older than Wendy, fell through a magic portal from a magical land, and landed in a non-magical world: a city called London.

Being the lucky boy that he was, he was able to escape months of hunger and cold and enter the house of a lovely family that took him in as if he were their own. He lived there happily for a time, but his destiny didn't lie there, and therefore it didn't last; it couldn't last.

You see, Wendy had a fatal flaw, a flaw that despite her nobility and kindness would put her in the position she was in today. Wendy was foolish, a foolish little girl, that believed that magic was good, was beautiful, that could do no harm, and perhaps her most foolish thought of all was that good always won.

One night, Wendy noticed a shadow outside her window; a shadow that wasn't controlled by a body, a shadow that was its own entity, with its own magical abilities, its own personality yet just as much a slave to this island as the rest of us. This shadow, with all its charisma did what shadows do best, and seduced Wendy and her brothers, making them want to experience the supposed beauty of this magical island.

And exposed Wendy was, one night despite of the boy's wishes that she stay, she escaped to the island with the shadow, and experienced all its wonders, it magical creatures, and mystical appeals, but no matter how much Master Peter tried to hide it, she saw first-hand the sadness and loneliness, the perpetual darkness, the fear and despair that held the island in an iron vice.

Witnessing the despondency first hand, Wendy desperately wanted to leave, wanted to flee the island and go back home to her family, to her life of happiness and love, and Master Peter out of character let her, he didn't want a girl, especially one that couldn't serve him in the way he wanted. But her two little brothers, they would do quite nicely, once of them could be the boy he was searching for, and if not then at least he would have two new soldiers. Therefore, she was sent back.

Fearing the safety of her brothers, she told the boy she had helped rescue everything, and being the kind soul he was he vowed to protect the family as if it was his own, because in many ways it was.

No good deed goes unpunished however, and the boy was taken by the shadow to the island of Neverland, where he was to remain for a very long time. Wendy always the eternal optimist and savior thought that she could rescue the boy and bring him home so that they could be a family like they had been once before.

The second time around, Master Peter was less than welcoming and trapped, tricked her and her brothers and decided that the best punishment for Wendy was to keep her in a cage out of sight for over one hundred years. By trapping both her and her brothers, he bound them as slaves to the island, forcing them to do his bidding, to commit his dastardly deeds.

Unlike me, the only use Wendy had to Master Peter was leverage, so she sat like an object, a twisted ornament hung from a huge oak tree, only brought down for a couple hours a day to eat and stretch her legs.

I stood under the massive tree that had become Wendy's home for the past century and gave a somber look to Felix who used the makeshift pulley system to lower Wendy's cage to the ground; I crouched down to make myself as small as possible, to make myself less threatening and nodded to Felix who unlocked the cage and opened the door slowly. He stood stiffly, his body ready to attack, and I sighed, Wendy may have been disturbed and broken but she was more threat to me than was a fly.

"I'll be ok," I whispered to him and he nodded slightly walking out of sight. I knew he would be close but this small amount of privacy he allowed us would make Wendy less nervous and more willing to come out from her den.

"Wendy" I called out softly, I heard a small growl, "It's me Rosie," I said inching closer, Wendy hissed throwing herself as far back in the cage as possible and I sighed, "I brought you something to eat," I whisper called.

Like a wild animal, Wendy began to sniff frantically trying to figure out what I had brought her.

"You have to come out and get it though," I said softly, slowly like a wild cat ready to pounce at a moment's notice, Wendy came out of her prison, ready to flee at the sight of danger, she inched her head closer while keeping her body as far away from me as possible trying to smell the food I had in front of me. I took a small piece of the meat, showed it to her and ate it, "See," I said after I swallowed, "It's good," she cocked her head to the side trying to decide whether or not to trust me, I ripped another small piece and held it out to her, "take it," I whispered, "it'll do you good," she sniffed the food once again before reaching out quickly to devour the small piece like a famished animal. After she realized that my plan was not poison her, she reached out again, and like a snake snatched the plate of food from my hands and devoured the food as if her life depended on it. When she finished, she tossed the empty plate back at me so that it landed on my feet. She extended her hands to me, and I nodded handing her the leather canteen filled with water, she chugged it rapidly until there was nothing left and again tossed it at my feet, keeping a safe distance from me.

"Thank you," she whispered her voice no louder than a mouse, her demeanor small and submissive, years of being locked in a cage, without human contact had taken their toll on the young girl and as a result she was more feral than human, it was just her brain's way of protecting itself.

"You're welcome Wendy," I replied softly, "You know I would never hurt you right?" she cocked her head to the side, "I'm a prisoner here just like you," she looked into my eyes, her eyes bearing into my soul, I extended my hand as she began to inch closer to me. At the sound of footsteps, Wendy his retreating quickly into the safety of the cage, I looked up to Felix's tall demeanor and I cursed,

"It's time to go," Felix said softly,

"No," I whispered shaking my head,

"No?"

"You heard me," I replied, "My time isn't up, it can't be up…"

"It is Rosaleen," he replied softly, "Pan will have your head if he finds out you were spending an extended period of time with the animal,"

"She's not an animal," I growled, he kneeled in front of me and caressed my face gently,

"I know that," he said softly, "But Pan thinks that, and we must believe what Pan says to be true."

"Look at her Felix," I whispered, "She has completely given up,"

"I know," he said,

"Let me help her," I said softly, "I want to help her,"

"How?" he asked softly,

"Let me take her to the stream," I whispered, "Let me bathe her, brush her hair, make her feel at least a little bit human,"

"Rosalie-"

"Please!" I growled, "I can't bear to see her this way,"

"I know," he whispered,

"Please,"

"Pan will be displeased," he said softly,

"I know," I said looking down, "I'll take full responsibility, let him do whatever he wants to do to me,"

"Rosa-"

"Just let me help her," I whispered,

"For you," he whispered grabbing my hand gently,

"Thank you," I whispered kissing his hand gently, "thank you,"

"You don't have much time," he said softly, "If you're going to do this you need to do it now," I nodded and walked over to the cage where Wendy was shaking violently,

"Wendy?" I called, she hissed, "It's ok," I whispered, "Felix won't hurt you," she hissed again, "I promise," I whispered inching closer to the cage, "I will make sure of it," I extended my hand and she growled,

"Careful Rosalie," he hissed, "she's feral,"

"I know what I'm doing Felix," I said snapped, "Come on Wendy," I whispered, "It's going to be ok, I'll take care of you," slowly like a fearful horse Wendy appeared from the darkness, "That's it," I whispered extending my hand slowly so to not frighten her, she grabbed my hand quickly and tightly, telling me that she was trusting me, I smiled at her, "good girl," I whispered, "Would you like to come to stream Wendy?" I asked her softly, she cocked her head to the side, like she didn't understand what I was saying, "Would that be ok?" I asked her again, "It'll be good for you," I said wrapping my arms around Wendy's waist so I could help her stand, "come on," I whispered, "It'll help, I promise," she stood slowly her small frame shaking slightly from fear and exhaustion,

Wendy, once a happy and healthy little girl was an empty shell of a person, her muscles had long since atrophied, her hair dull and matted, her eyes wide with fear as she stared at you intently, never letting you out of her sight. Rarely speaking, she only whispered basic words to let you know that she could hear you and that she could understand, instead most of her communication came from noises that resembled an animal.

We walked slowly to the small stream near the massive tree that had become her home, and I helped her undress, taking off the tattered nightgown that she had worn since her first night here. I walked with her into the stream and let her sit in the water, bathing her small body, as gently as I could, I washed her hair, and her face, trying to take away years and years of sweat and grime.

Ultimately, after what seemed like an eternity, a young girl appeared from underneath the filth. She looked down at her reflection in the water a look of confusion crossing her features, she took her small hand and ran them over the water gently disturbing the image as her fingers graced the water, she growled as the image became distorted and punched the water in frustration, "Hey," I said softly, "It's ok," she whimpered, "It'll come back, just be patient," she lay her hands at her side softly and became stiff like a board, starting at the water intently, sure enough her reflection came back and she reached down her hand barley touching the water so as not to disturb the image,

"Me?" she asked, I nodded a smile on my face,

"Yes, sweet girl," I said softly, "That's you," she cocked her head to the side, her eyebrows furrowed as if she was trying to understand a complicated problem, she hadn't seen herself in such a long time, and she no longer recognized her own face. Fascinated she continued to stare, her hands grazing just above the water to not disturb the image. I smiled softly at her, wondering what was going on inside her head,

It sickened me to look at this young girl, who was not that much younger than me, yet she looked so small so frail. It sickened me to think that I could have turned out this way, that it could have just have easily have been me in this cage with atrophied muscles, an empty look in her eyes that could only have been described as being ready to die.

Of all the atrocities Master Peter had committed, this had to have been his worst. Sure, he has beaten me, he raped me more times than I can count, tortured me in every way imaginable, branded me so that I would know that I always would belong to him, and when he finished with me, he let his boys play with me, turning me into their favorite extracurricular activity. He had taken everything from me, my magic my home, my family, my peace of mind, he had taken me to the brink of death and brought me back multiple times just to show the power he possesses. He had broken me and healed so that I would always depend on him, scaring me not only physically but also emotionally and mentally as well. He turned me into a shadow of my former self, a ruthless servant that would serve him unconditionally because the alternative was far worse.

But even through all of this, he allowed to have the most important thing of all, he allowed me to remain human. Allowed me simple pleasures that kept me going, that prevented me from slipping into complete insanity.

Master Peter took that from Wendy. By locking her in a cage, removing her from the rest of the world so that her only company was her own mind, her own psyche, he had condemned her to a life of madness. She had been forced to watch her body deteriorate, her hair fall out from lack of nutrition, she watched the world around her move while she lay truly still. She was the definition of this island, never changing, never moving, and therefore doomed to fail. Her own mind began to attack itself, because there was no other option, and after years of torment she was left broken, more of an animal than human. He did this to keep her brothers on a tight leash, he could end her at any instant, but knowing that their sister was literally destroying herself, was more of an incentive than anything else, because they knew that there was nothing they could do to stop it, only work harder, and faster in the hopes of completing their mission so that they could all go home.

The truly sick part of it all was that Master Peter had the magic to heal her, to take away her suffering, to make her just like the rest of us, but he chose to let her rot, because it simply pleased him, because he had no soul. Looking at her, made my hatred for this life grow, especially knowing that I was powerless to stop it,

"Rose," Felix called removing me from my thoughts, I turned to him, and he said softly, "It's time to take her back," I nodded solemnly

"Wendy?" I whispered, she turned to me understanding crossing her features, before a blank look encompassed them once more, she got up out of the stream, and walked over to the bank, I helped her dress pulling her hair back into a braid so that it was out of her face. I walked over to a bush near the stream and handed her a white flower, "Here," I said softly giving it to her, "for you," she took it gently in her hands cradling it as if it was a baby, "the boy is coming," I whispered in her ear, "that means your brothers will be set free, and you will go home," she looked at me her wide eyes looking deep into mine, "keep this as a reminder of hope," I whispered, "you're journey is almost over," her eyes softened slightly and I knew she understood, she then began walking herself back to her cage, where she got in without a fight. Before closing the door, she turned to me,

"Thank you," she whispered, I nodded closing the door and locking it, I saw Wendy retreat to the darkest part of her cage and wrap herself up in a little ball, I sighed turned to Felix and nodded, ushering him to lift high above the ground.

When he finished, he walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder squeezing it to offer me a little bit of comfort, "Let's go," he whispered, I nodded and turned towards the camp,

"I hate him," I muttered under my breath, Felix hissed hearing me, but otherwise said nothing; I took a deep breath and began my trek through the jungle where I knew the Devil himself was waiting for me.


	9. PART 3: CHAPTER 4:

**PART 3: CHAPTER 4:**

I was livid, my body reeling with hatred and anger, my stomach churning, every fiber of my being was on fire, every cell every tissue, was ready to attack, wanted to take Master Peter and make him suffer for everything he had done, for all the physical and psychological damage he had inflicted on that poor girl. Forget about me, I would be fine, but seeing Wendy the way she was, made me realize that she didn't have much time left before she went completely mad, and I didn't think even magic could save her then.

I felt sick, truly sick to my stomach, my mind screaming at me, trying to get me to react, to do something anything. But what could I do, I was powerless here, I had nothing, Master Peter controlled every fiber of my being, my essence. He controlled everything on this bloody island. I began to feel suffocated, I felt as if the air was leaving my lungs, my heart pounding in my chest, my skin on fire, my body roiling with pent up energy, so I did the only thing I knew to do and that was run.

I heard Felix calling my name, urging me to stop, trying to get me to come back with threats of Master Peter's anger, but I didn't care, there was no where I could truly go in which Master Peter didn't find me, this whole island was his playground. But I needed some sort of release, some semblance of freedom, even if it was all imagined.

I ran harder and faster than I think I had ever run in my life, I ran for hours from one side of the island to the other, my legs felt like jelly, my lungs burning as they struggled to keep up, but my resolve was stronger, and I continued running until I got to the shore, and my body collapsed in a heap on the ground from exhaustion.

I inched towards the shore, so that my body would get hit with the gentle stream of water as the waves rolled in, my tense body relaxed with every crashing wave, I lay down in the sand not worrying about how dirty I got, letting the water hit me in the face cleansing me of my sins. Salty tears ran down my cheeks as I desperately clutched the pendant that lay between my breasts.

An overwhelming feeling of despair and grief overwhelmed me, I couldn't stand the feeling of powerlessness, Master Peter had too much of a hold on me, too much control. I screamed letting out pent up anger and aggression, my anger coming in like the waves of a storm, I got up quickly growling as I went and threw myself against the tree ignoring the pain that it caused me. I slammed my palm against it, once, twice, three times, a sharp pain ran up my arm and I hissed, forming my hands into fist, I began pummeling the fist, channeling my anger to ignore the pain that ran up my knuckles every time I made contact with the tree's trunk. After hitting the tree about fifty times, I finally screamed in pain, as my hands were bloody, swollen and raw, nothing was broken but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt like hell.

Still not satisfied, I used my remaining strength to kick the tree over and over; the splintering pain was welcome as feeling physical pain was better than feeling emotional pain at this point, for this split-second I was in control of what happened to me, I was in control of how much pain I caused myself, of how much discomfort I felt. It was all up to me, and I welcomed that feeling.

Eventually despite my mind's protest, I fell to the ground my body screaming in agony, I screamed from frustration, wiped the tears from my face, got up slowly ignoring the protests and inched towards the shore, I walked into the ocean's welcoming waves ignoring how the salt water made my injuries feel.

I submerged myself in the water and closed my eyes completely, just letting the water hold me, letting the water wash away my pain, my worries, my despair. I let the current toss me around, not fighting as waves broke against my body jostling me.

The moon prevented the water from drowning me, from truly hurting me, but I often wondered what it would be like to completely give in to the water, to have it fill my lungs, to have me black out and let the water take me to my maker. Would I see my mother? Would I be reunited with my family or would I just cease to exist, damned to eternal darkness. Would it be peaceful or just empty?

I felt a sharp pain against my head and I gasped as water filled my lungs, something or someone pulled my hair high above the water and I hissed spitting out the water that had taken up residence in my body,

"Wake up bitch," Master Peter growled as he tossed me towards the shores, I grunted as I hit the floor before rolling over, "Who said you could rest," despite what felt like bruised ribs I stood up quickly so that I could face him, I held my head up high as he stalked over to me a twisted smile on his face. He grabbed my face roughly with his hands before placing a rough kiss against my lips. "Remember I own you," he whispered, I nodded looking down,

"Yes sir," I whispered, his grin widened his teeth forming a vile smile,

"Good girl," he said letting me go, he walked towards the tree that I had just about destroyed and examined it carefully, "Such anger," he said before turning to me, he cocked his head to the side, "How did it feel?"

"How did what feel?" I asked softly,

"Destroying this helpless being?" he bared his teeth, "This tree won't survive the next storm, you doomed it to fail," he took a step towards me, "how did it feel?" I looked down and he walked over to me grabbing my throat roughly, "tell me," he growled,

"Good," I choked out; "It felt good," Master Peter began to laugh manically as if I had told him the funniest joke in the world.

"I knew you had it in you," he said placing another rough kiss against my lips, "I knew I could turn you into the perfect weapon," he kissed me again before letting me go, I looked down and bit down on my tongue to stop myself from yelling a string of profanities at the monster that stood in front of me. He looked into my eyes before chuckling, "Why so glum chum?" he asked, I growled turning around, he walked closer to me wrapping his strong arms around my small frame, his head leaning on my shoulder, "bad day?" he whispered, he turned me around quickly, I looked down avoiding his gaze at all cost, "Not in a talking mood are we?" he asked in a condescending manner, "that's fine," he whispered leaning down to graze my cheek with his lips, "there are other ways to have fun aren't there?" I closed my eyes as his lips attacked my neck roughly, the began to move down my chest, going lower and lower before he stopped suddenly and laughed, "By the way," he said backing up and taking a bite out of his apple, "how was your visit with the animal in the cage?" I froze my body tensing up, "How was our dear friend _Wendy_?" I hissed and he smirked at my reaction before continuing in a singsong voice, "All the madness in her… _head_ …it won't stop until she's… _dead_ , I growled turning around towards the ocean, tears streaming down my face, my body shaking with anger.

"You're a _bastard_ ," I growled biting into my hand, to try to stop myself from spewing a long string of curses at the demon behind me, he turned me around and smacked me so hard that I fell to the ground clutching my face, he leaned down putting his large hand around my neck and giving it a tight squeeze,

"And you're a disrespectful bitch," he hissed, "My bitch, remember that," I stared him right in the eye as he tried to squeeze the life out of me, "Ooo," he said softly, "did I strike a nerve?" he asked placing his other hand on the back of my head, grabbing a fistful of hair, and pulling it tightly, I clenched my jaw, my vision becoming blurry, he dropped me to the ground and I gasped for air, coughing as air filled my lungs again,

He walked over to me, hoisting me up roughly, engulfing me in a hug so that my head was near his ear "I'm sorry," he whispered kissing my cheek, "wait," he said biting my ear, "no I'm not," he shoved me off of him and I fell to the ground my hand forming fists at my side, he walked over to me again and landed a swift kick to my side, "You need to learn to watch your tone," he hissed, he kicked me again, "remember your place; _slave_ ,"

"Yes, Master Peter," I gasped out, he smiled cynically knowing he had won this fight, I heard him begin to walk away and I sighed clutching my side with my hand, surely something was broken now. I heard him stop and I looked up as he tilted his head back and took in a sharp breath, I hissed and got up quickly, knowing exactly what that sound meant. Someone had arrived. He turned around, his teeth bared in a smile, his eyes knowing more than what they were letting on,

"What is it?" I groaned getting up, I took a shaky step towards him, he began to laugh, his laugh filling the forest, his body shaking as if he had just heard the funniest joke in the world, "Who is it?" He continued to laugh one long finger pointed at me, "Who's here?"

"Oh, this just made the game more interesting," he said he grin growing,

"Why?" I asked, walking over to him, ignoring the pain in my ribs, "Who is here?"

"Just a Princess, a Shepard, a Queen, a Swan, a Crocodile, and a…" he trailed off his grin growing again,

"A crocodile?" I whispered looking down suspicion clear in my voice, "And a what?" I asked looking up, "A what?" I asked again louder this time,

"Watch your tone," he growled back, "remember your place on this island," I bowed my head in submission, and he smirked, "All that you need to know is that I have a task for you," he grabbed my cheek, "a mission if you will,"

"My mission?" I asked looking up at him confusion filling me completely, "Since when do I go on missions for you?"

"Since now, welcome to the club bitch" he growled, "I have a job that only you can do," with his other hand he grabbed one of my breast's looking at it intently, "Well I could do it, but it'll be more fun if you do it,"

"What do I have to do," I sighed, "What kind of job is it?

"One in which if done right, I might consider granting you your magic back," he said squeezing my cheek gently,

"You would do that?" I asked softly not wanting to get my hopes up, as I was all too familiar with his tricks,

"What do you think?" he asked his smirk growing, "Are you interested?" I nodded, "Good," he said baring his teeth, "Now listen carefully because I'm only going to say this once,"

"I'm listening," I whispered, "What do I have to do?"

"That's my girl," he sneered, "Your job, you're oh so important job, is to go to Mermaid Lagoon, and summon the mermaid called Diana, tell her that Peter Pan has a job for her,"

"And if she refuses?" I asked,

"She won't" Master Peter said, "Because you're going to tell her that if she does this, I will give her the thing she wants most,"

"Which is?" I asked,

"That is between me and her don't you think," he growled,

"Yes sir" I said softly, "What is the job?" in exchange for leniency," I nodded,

"A ship just arrived on the horizon, a ship that left long ago and should have stayed gone, on this ship there are six passengers, passengers that don't belong here, passengers from another world,"

"Another world?" I asked, "Which world?"

"Not important," he growled,

"What is the name of this ship," I asked softly,

"Also, not important," he growled again, "You sure ask a lot of questions, you should learn to be less inquisitive,"

"Yes sir," I whispered, he nodded and began walking away, "Master Peter?" I called,

"What is it Rosalie?" he growled,

"What should Diana do when she and her pod find this ship?"

"Well that is simple," he replied baring his teeth in a blood-curdling smile, "Give them a proper Neverland welcome."


	10. PART 4: CHAPTER 1:

**PART 4: CHAPTER 1:**

There was very little in this world that could send me spiraling, send me back into the dark corners of my mind, very little that affected me, that turned me back into the innocent girl that arrived on this island all those years ago. After almost two centuries in this place, I learned to cut myself off from my emotions, shut them out, and bury them deep within my subconscious. It was the only way I knew to survive here, to not let the darkness consume my heart, to not let the pain weaken me, turn me into another Wendy.

In this moment, after doing what I did, the darkness, the hurt, the pain, the sorrow broke down the walls that I had built up, turning them into nothing but rubble at my feet. The one thing that made me special, the one thing that made me whole, that had saved me countless times from death, was used to bring death to others. I knew that with my help, with my gift, the mermaids could easily destroy whoever had arrived on this island, they could pulverize them, using their very emotions against them, their anger, their rage, fueled by their emotions a typhoon like they had never seen would hit them and leave them with nothing.

Using what the moon, the earth, the universe had granted me against another being especially for pan made me sick to my stomach, I could not handle the guilt that filled me, the utter disgust for myself. How could I do that to someone else?

"Would you stop it?" I heard a voice say behind me and I jumped in surprise, I whipped my body around to face Tink, a small ex-pixie, her hands on her hips, attitude rolling off her in waves,

"Stop what?" I whispered looking down, wishing that I could become so small that I would cease to exist,

"Blaming yourself," she said grabbing my shoulder, "There is nothing you could have done,"

"I could have-" she shook her head,

"No, you couldn't have," she replied, "Because even if you wanted to, even if you had said no, he would have destroyed the ship anyway, and then he would have punished you," She grabbed my face gently, "you need to get over it," I looked down, "Emotions have no place on this island," I took a deep breath, "We just do what we need to do to survive,"

"Ok," I whispered, she nodded in satisfaction before turning to walk away,

"Besides I have a feeling that the story is far from over," she said turning back around a smirk on her face, I looked at her in confusion, and she chuckled shaking her head, "By the way Felix is looking for you," she said walking deeper into the forest, "Something about the boy," I took a deep cleansing breath quickly rebuilding the wall, that turned me into a numb stone once again, I walked into the forest my eyes closed, letting my muscles guide me back to camp.

When I arrived at the clearing, the boys, young and old were standing weapons in hand, prepared to fight, I shook my head knowing that whatever Master Peter had planned, many of these boys would not survive. Many of these boys would die alone, with nothing as Master Peter could care less what happened to any of us as long as he got what he wanted. Hearing me approach, Master Peter turned around his arms extended in a twisted welcome,

"Welcome back," Master Peter hissed a sick smile on his face, "How did it feel?"

"How did what feel," I growled,

"Killing those people on that ship?" I growled again and he laughed grabbing my face, "Good you're angry," he said squeezing, "We're going to need that today," he let me go pushing me backwards roughly, I clenched my fist and bowed my head,

"Whatever you need," I hissed, "You know I will do whatever you ask of me," he walked forwards, grabbed my face again and planted a rough kiss on my lips,

"Good girl," he turned around to face our clan of lost children, "Felix," he growled,

"Sir?"

"You know what to do," he said loudly, "And take the bitch with you," he pushed me towards the group of boys Felix had assembled, "She may prove to be useful,"

"Yes sir," Felix said nodding, he handed me a bow and arrow, "You know what to do," he said softly, I nodded, he looked towards our group before shouting "Boys! Let's go hunting!"

The ground seemed to tremble with the force of our feet; every animal on the island seemed to be in hiding, sensing the destruction that was about to ensue. I wished in that moment that I could do the same that I didn't have to play a part in whatever evil Master Peter had planned for us.

We arrived at the opening of a small clearing and slowed our pace, so that our prey would not hear us coming, Felix turned to me and pointed towards the trees, I nodded signaling a small group of archers to follow me high above the ground, hidden by foliage, the archers and I had a clear view of who we were hunting.

Down below I could see a man and a woman accompanied by a boy his hands restrained by something that I could not place. The man was of average build, a dark shirt and pants, the woman's hair was wet, she looked stressed or confused, the boy was wearing a dark jacket, I could tell by their clothing that they were not from my time, or even my world, but from an entirely different one. I could smell the smell of smoke, as the man lit a small fire,

"He's just a child," I hissed under my breath as the young boy asked,

"We making s'mores," The man got up,

"No," he said scowling; he wiped his hands "We're building a signal," he stood up wiping his hands, "help me gather some dry leaves, we need to let the home office know we're here,"

"Home office?" I asked under my breath,

"What if that's not enough?" the woman asked her arms crossed across her chest, "What if the empty communicator wasn't an accident?"

"Don't let the kid get in your head," the man growled,

"They have no idea who they are working for," I said shaking my head, I looked down at Felix who nodded at me, "Are you guys ready?" I whispered to the hunters behind me, they murmured in response,

I saw the foliage down below rustle as Felix and his group emerged from the bushes, his club over his shoulder, his stance menacing, and ready to attack, we aimed our weapons,

"Who are you?" the man asked confusion crossing his features like a tidal wave,

"We're the home office," Felix said extending his hands, a smile on his face, he was enjoying this hunt, "Welcome to Neverland,"

"The home office…" The woman said looking around "is a bunch of teenagers?"

"They're not teenagers," the young boy said, "They're the lost boys,"

"Smart kid," I muttered at the same time Felix said,

"Look at that,"

"Why do the lost boys want to destroy magic?" he asked his voice small, filled with innocence and confusion,

"Who said we want to destroy magic?" Felix said looking down his eyes wild with thirst; he was itching for a fight,

"That was our mission," the man said walking to stand in front of the boy almost as if he were to protect him,

"Idiot," I hissed the hunters murmured in agreement behind me,

"So you were told…yes" he smirked taking in the reactions of the pair, "now the boy, hand him over,"

"Not until you tell us the plan," the woman said walking to stand in front of the boy as well, "For magic, for getting home," Felix bared his teeth, scoffed and looked down, he licked his lips and walked closer to the pair,

"You're not getting home," he said his face becoming cold, I knew he had turned it off, in that instant the Felix that was my friend no longer existed but instead a cold killer in his place. The man stood up tall, trying to make himself as large as possible, just like a caged animal,

"Then you're not getting the boy," he hissed,

"Of course, we are," Felix said smirking,

"Now," I hissed, as my team and I dropped down from the trees, at the same time that Master Peter's shadow appeared in front of the man ripping his shadow from his chest killing him instantly, he dropped to the floor the fire growing bigger with one less shadow snuffing out its light. The shadow roared carrying what was once a man away to this islands version of purgatory,

"Run!" the woman yelled to the boy who took off running into the woods,

"Get the boy," Felix said calmly, most of the boys nodded running after Master Peter's new play thing "Rosalie," he said turning to me, "Take care of the bitch will you," I nodded drawing my weapon, and firing a single shot through her back, into her left lung, she gasped falling to the ground, I walked over to her wheezing body and pushed the arrow in further, leaning down beside her,

"Better a quick death than a slow one on this island," I whispered in her ear, "You'll be dead soon," I said caressing her face, "don't worry," I got up and whipped my hands, "She'll die soon," I said to Felix, he nodded,

"Come on," he said softly, "We have to pay someone a visit,"

"Who?" I asked

"An old friend of Pan," he said walking into the jungle, "a crocodile,"

"Wait a crocodile?" I called running after Felix, he looked down at me and smirked, "What do you mean?" he cocked his head, "The crocodile from the ship?" he smirked ,"I thought they all died in the storm," he laughed,

"This coward left before the storm," I looked down confused, "And besides there are very few things that can terminate that crocodile, your storm in unfortunately not one of them,"

"Great," I growled under my breath, and started walking quickly letting anger and sadness flood my system like the tidal wave that was supposed to kill the crocodile,

"Rosalie," Felix growled again, grabbing my hand and forcing me to look at him, "Wipe your face," he said, "You're crying again," I cursed and wiped my eyes with my hands, "Your emotions are showing," he rumbled

"Yeah well, I don't enjoy killing like you," I jeered, he raised his hand slapping me across the face and I hissed in pain,

"Watch your tongue," he snarled,

"Sorry," I whispered, he sighed and picked up my bow that had fallen when he hit me,

"Rosalie, I don't enjoy killing," he said softly, "It's just something that doesn't affect me anymore," he grabbed my hand gently, "life and death are one and the same Rosa, if we cry for death we must cry for life as well, it just a natural part of existing," I nodded and looked down,

"I know," I turned away and starting walking again not sure where I was going but no longer wanting to stand and talk about my sins,

"I know you don't want to hear this, but good job Rosa," he called, I turned around, "You've turned into the hunter I knew you could be," I nodded again as he lead me through the jungle.

Just as we arrived at a clearing on the other side of the jungle, we heard a voice call out, "Come out and say hello dearie,"

"Is that…" Felix put his finger to his lips and smirked,

"Stay here," he whispered, before walking out to face the crocodile,

"Hello Rumpelstiltskin," Felix said, I peeked out from my hiding place and gasped recognizing that face from my land,

"Shit," I cursed making sure I was well hidden, the Dark One waved his hands in a sarcastic gesture,

"Pan welcomes you to the island," Felix said walking closer, "he wanted me to tell you he is excited to see you,"

"Yeah, I'm sure," the dark one scoffed,

"He wanted me to let you know," Felix said walking closer, "That you are welcome in Neverland, as long as you wish to stay," he took a dramatic breath, "with one caveat,"

"There is always something with him," the dark one grumbled

"If you're here for the boy, well…" he took a breath, "that makes you Pan's enemy,"

"Then nothing's changed," Rumpelstiltskin sneered,

"If you go against him…" he sucked his teeth, "you will not survive," the dark one smirked

"Well the question isn't will I survive," Rumpelstiltskin said getting up, "Because we both know I won't,"

"Careful Felix," I hissed under my breath drawing my weapon,

"No, no, the real question is…" He grabbed Felix by the collar roughly and growled, "How many of you I take with me," I growled, getting ready to shoot my arrow, "Tell your _pet_ to put it away,"

"Rosalie," Felix said dully, I lowered my weapon slowly, "So is that your answer?"

"That's my answer,"

"Well I suppose that means I'll see you again," Felix rumbled "in less friendly circumstances,"

"Count on it," the dark one snarled walking away,

"One last thing," Felix said turning around slowly, reaching into his cloak and pulling out what looked to be an old doll, he tossed it at the dark ones feet, "there is something he wanted you to have" Rumpelstiltskin sucked in air quickly in shock, before falling to his knees, as he clutched the doll close to him, "Isn't it funny, how things we haven't thought about in years still have the ability to make us cry," Felix snickered before getting up, "see you around dark one," he walked back into the forest with a smirk on his face,


	11. PART 4: CHAPTER 2:

**PART 4: CHAPTER 2:**

I walked quickly back to camp, my legs moving on their own accord, my brain going a mile a minute. I tried to process the exchange in the forest between the Rumpelstiltskin and Felix, why had the doll affected him so much, the all-powerful Dark One in that moment seemed less like a magical being and more like a broken man fighting his own demons. Demons that I was now sure of were largely because of my master. What had Master Peter done to Rumpelstiltskin? Was it possible that Master Peter was more powerful than him?

"Rosalie!" Felix called after to me, "Would you slow down please?" I continued walking faster almost not hearing Felix's voice, "Rosa!" he called again commanding me to stop, I turned around,

"What was that?" I asked,

"What was what?"

"Don't play dumb with me Felix," I growled, "What did you give him? Why did he react that way over a doll?"

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Felix!" I growled, he chuckled putting his hands up in surrender,

"Honestly," he said his smile fading when I glared at him, "I know very little,"

"Well tell me what you do know," I said crossing my arms across my chest, he reached out for my hand, and pulled me close so that we were sitting on a fallen log, "tell me please?" I asked softly,

"Like I said I know very little about the relationship Pan had with Rumpelstiltskin, but what I know for sure is that many years ago when the Dark One was a mortal boy, Pan and Rumpelstiltskin were so close they were like family," my ears perked up at the possibility of Master Peter having kin,

"Like family or where family?" I asked softly, daring my voice not to give anything away, Felix chuckled and shook his head,

"That I do not know," he replied, "All I know is that they had a falling out, and Master Peter abandoned young rumple for the island,"

"Wow," I whispered touching the necklaces that rested around my neck,

"I also know that Rumpelstiltskin grew up to one of the most dangerous men alive," he said grabbing my hand away from the pendant and placing it on my lap, "and even if he could help you, even if by some miracle, him and Pan are related, the cost would be far too great, and would probably cost you your life." I nodded looking down,

"I know," I whispered,

"We should go," Felix said getting up, "Pan will be wondering where we are,"

"Yeah," I said getting up,

"Don't worry little one," Felix said walking into the jungle, "you'll get your powers soon enough," I nodded and followed him my mind racing again with the possibility of getting my powers back. Maybe the Dark One wouldn't help me, but I knew that there was someone out there with the Dark One's blood running through his veins. Bae had left this island many years ago, but during the time we had spent together here, we learned a lot about each other. One of those things was our common parentage. We shared a mother, he was my brother, and he was the only other family I knew I had in this world excluding my father. If I could get off this island, if I could find him, maybe he could help me end this torment. Maybe he could make me whole again. We did say we would do anything for each other; he would surely help me with this.

We arrived back at camp faster than I would have liked, I wished I had more time to spend with my thoughts formulating a plan to get off this island. This new glimmer of hope that Master Peter had kin out there in the world, and that part of that family tree could have a connection to mine as well gave me a new reason to fight to get off this island just as Bae did all those years ago; I smiled at that idea.

As we entered the campgrounds I gasped at the commotion and excitement that lingered in the air. The boys seemed to be putting on a show; a show of happiness, of joy, of excitement, the normal feeling of dread and sadness that filled the camp was replaced with a phony feeling of pleasure and bliss.

"What is going on?" I asked Felix softly,

"I guess the boy made it back safely," he replied walking in, his own body taking the persona of the camp, he acknowledged the guards at the opening of the camp who whistled to Master Peter signaling that we had arrived.

I saw Master Peter standing near by the campfire, the center of the camp, his back towards the entrance; he seemed to be talking to someone. His arms were extended as he excitedly told whomever he was talking to something important. Hearing the whistle of Alec, one of the guards, he turned around his teeth bared in their usual threatening smile.

"Felix, Rosalie," he said his arms extended towards us, "my two best warriors," I furrowed my brow in confusion, "you have returned," he said as we walked closer to him, I looked at Felix who's expression was stoic, contained, ready for anything, "wonderful,"

"Pan," Felix said at the same time I said,

"Master,"

"I trust everything went all right with the errand I sent you on," Felix nodded pulling out a pair of dead rabbits from his pack, I looked at him slightly confused then composed myself quickly when I felt Master Peter glaring at me,

"It went just as expected sir," he replied extending the rabbits towards Master Peter, "they took the bait as usual," Master Peter's grin grew as he took the game inspecting them closely,

"Perfect," he said tossing them back to Felix who caught them easily, "take them to the kitchen," Felix nodded walking towards the other fire where we cooked our food, Master Peter turned to me, "Rosalie you will prepare a special feast today for our special guest," he said taking a step back to reveal the small boy I had helped steal from the couple in the clearing. The boy gasped as he saw me, his body shaking slightly with fear. Master Peter grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to the boy,

"Henry," Master Peter said, "I want you to meet a very special member of this island," I looked down and he squeezed my arm roughly causing me to flinch slightly, "Say hello Rosalie,"

"Hello," I said softly,

"Hello," Henry replied, he turned to Master Peter, "Who is she?" he asked, "I thought there were no such things as a lost girl,"

"Oh, Rosalie is not lost," Master Peter said, caressing my face gently, I swallowed the bile in my throat from his touch, "Rosalie is here because she wants to be, aren't you Ro?"

"Yes," I whispered forcing a smile,

"Rosalie makes sure we're taken care of," he replied, "these boys need a female presence in their lives, don't they Rosalie,"

"Yes sir," I replied nodding slightly,

"Aren't you happy taking care of us Rosalie," he gave me a stern look and I nodded,

"Yes sir," I replied through gritted teeth, "there is no place I rather be," he smiled and patted my head softly,

"Rosalie is going to make sure you settle in well Henry," Master Peter said, "right Rosalie?"

"Yes sir," I replied, "It would be my pleasure,"

"Good," Master Peter said, "Rosalie why don't you take Henry to the kitchen and show him how we prepare food here," I nodded, "then give him his pick of meat, our special guest gets to eat first today,"

"Come on Henry," I said getting up,

"Go on Henry," Master Peter said when Henry didn't follow, "she won't bite," Henry got up and followed me silently towards the other small fire where Felix had already skinned the rabbits and washed them,

"What is that?" Henry gasped when he caught sight of the rabbits,

"Rabbit," I replied sitting down and washing my hands in some well water, "Felix skinned them for me so that I could cook them now," I heard Henry gag slightly and I chuckled looking up at him, "first time?" I asked he nodded, "Don't worry you get used to it, don't think of it like a living creature, think of it like any other food," he nodded again sitting down next to me, I started working on preparing the rabbits, working in silence for a while until Henry spoke,

"Rosalie?" he asked,

"Hmm?" I replied concentrating,

"You serve these boys in more ways than just cooking for them, right?" I froze for a minute before plastering a smile on his face and turning to him,

"Of course, Henry," I replied focusing on keeping my voice light, "I help them, cook for them, make clothes, help them hunt, you wouldn't believe it but I'm one of the best-"

"That's not what I meant," he said cutting me off,

"Well what did you mean Henry?" I asked, he looked around before taking a deep breath, choosing his words carefully,

"Have they…" he cleared his throat, "Have they hurt you?" I flinched slightly not being able to help the involuntary reaction,

"Hurt me?" I asked, he nodded, "No Henry," I replied, "Why would you ask that?"

"Because you remind me of my mom," he said,

"Your mom?" I asked, he nodded again,

"Yeah, she was hurt too," I looked over at Master Peter who glowered at me, I took a deep breath before forcing a smile once again,

"No Henry," I said softly, "They have never hurt me, they are good to me,"

"I don't believe you," he said firmly, "you're lying,"

"No, I'm not," I said firmly,

"Yes, you are," he replied,

"How can you tell?" I asked finally giving in,

"Call it a family gift," he said smiling slightly, "I get it from my mom," he then pointed to my ribs, "also you've been favoring your left side since you walked into this camp,"

"Would you believe me if I said I tripped?" he shook his head and I sighed, "Tell me about your family," I said changing the subject as I turned back to my work, "What are they like?" I felt him perk up and I smiled,

"My family is originally from the enchanted forest," he started grabbing some vegetables from the pile as he began copying what I was doing, I smiled slightly, "but they currently live in Storybrooke,"

"Storybrooke?" I asked, he nodded,

"Yeah, it's in Maine,"

"Maine," I repeated softly, "I don't think I know it,"

"I have two moms and one dad-"

"Two moms?" I asked,

"Yeah well, my birth mom Emma gave me up because she wasn't ready for me, she wanted me to have my best shot so she gave me up for adoption to my other mother Regina,"

"Regina?" I asked,

"Yes, the Evil Queen," he replied,

"Your mother is Evil?"

"She used to be," he said grabbing another vegetable, "she's working on it,"

"Huh," I said softly, "and your birth mother who is she in the other land?"

"She's the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, the product of true love and the savior,"

"The savior?" I asked,

"Yeah," he replied, "She saved Storybrooke from my other mother's curse,"

"Wait," I said my brows furrowing in confusion again, "Your other mother cast a curse on your town,"

"Yeah," he replied as if it was normal, "Regina cast a curse on some of the members of the Enchanted Forest to get back at her step daughter Snow White for telling a secret when she was eleven,"

"Bloody Hell," I said, "that's some convoluted shit,"

"Yeah," he replied chuckling softly,

"And your dad?"

"His name was Neal," he said looking down,

"Was?" I asked,

"Yeah, he died," he replied, "he was shot by Tamara and then fell through a portal,"  
"Who's Tamara?" I asked,

"The woman who you shot with an arrow," he said quietly,

"Guess I don't feel so bad about killing her now," I said, Henry flinched slightly, "sorry" I said sheepishly, I cleared my throat, "So tell me, who was your father in our land?"

"He's the son of Rumpelstiltskin," I sucked in a breath, "His name was Baelfire," I hissed getting up,

"Rose?" Henry asked getting up and walking over to me, "Are you ok?" I turned around tears streaming down my face,

"Bae-" my voice broke, "Bae is dead?" Henry nodded looking down, "No" I sobbed, and "he can't be, "I whispered," he can't- "my voice broke again, I turned around and punched the nearest tree I could find, "fuck," I cursed, "how long?" I asked softly,

"Right before I was brought here," he whispered, I cursed again, "Did you know him? Did you know my dad?" I nodded,

"Yeah Henry," I whispered grabbing his hand, "I'm his sister,"

"What?" Henry asked, "but you're not-"

"No, I'm not the Dark One's daughter," I replied sitting down, he sat down next to me,

"You're Hook's daughter aren't you," Henry said putting the pieces together, "from when he was with Milah?" I nodded looking down, "Wow," Henry said squeezing my hand, "small world,"

"Yes, it is," I said running my hand over my face as I wiped the tears away,

"I guess that makes you my aunt?" Henry asked, I chuckled softly,

"I guess it does," I replied, Henry leaned in and wrapped his arms around me, I flinched slightly before returning the hug,

"Welcome to the family," he said softly,

"Thank you," I said my voice breaking again,

"You're welcome," he said when he pulled away, "You know my family is coming for me," he said with certainty,

"How do you know?" I asked,

"Because that's what we do," he replied, "We find each other, and now that you are family, it means they will find you too,"

"Henry no one has been looking for me for a long time," I said softly, he shook his head,

"I don't think so," he said grabbing my hand, "I have a feeling that there are still people out there who would love to see you,"

"How can you be sure?" I asked,

"I just am," I chuckled

"You're an eternal optimist, aren't you?" he smiled nodding,

"I also get that from my family," I shook my head in amusement, "Help me find them, and you can come with me when they rescue me, I'm sure your dad would love to see you,"

"My father is dead Henry," I replied looking down, "I'm an orphan Bae was the only family I had left,"

"Who told you he was dead?" Henry asked,

"Master Peter," I replied softly, "He died trying to escape from here, he never even knew I was here,"

"He's wrong," Henry, said his voice sure and strong, "he's alive,"

"What?" I gasped,

"Last I saw him he was in Storybrooke with my mom," he said squeezing my hand again, "help me and I'll help you look for him when we get back,"

"He's alive?" I asked, Henry nodded "he lied to me," I growled, "That bastard lied to me, I thought-"

"Well he didn't," Henry said cutting me off, "he was hit by a car but he's fine"

"A car?" I asked,

"I'll explain later," he replied smiling, "so will you help?"

"I will Henry," I said nodding, "I don't know how but somehow you and I are going to leave this island and go home,"

"Together," he said standing up, his hand extended towards me,

"Together," I said reaching for his hand, "come on let's get back to the kitchen," I said softly, "Master Peter will be wondering where we are," he nodded and followed me back to the kitchen where we continued to work on the meal.

When we finished, I handed him a plate and served him the best cut of meat, he looked at me confused,

"You're not having any?" he asked, I shook my head

"I'll eat later," he nodded slowly before digging in, devouring the plate in front of him, "you were hungry," I said chuckling he smiled sheepishly, I handed him a cup of water which he consumed at lighting speed as well,

"Rosalie!" I heard Master Peter call and I flinched slightly, Henry looked concerned and I shook my head,

"I'll be right back," I said to him softly before walking over to my Master, "Sir?" I asked when I reached him,

"How is he?" Master Peter said, "How is he settling in?"

"Fine," I said smiling slightly, "he's a good boy, smart, has a good heart,"

"So, he'll be easy to mold," Master Peter said baring his teeth in a smile,

"Yes sir," I whispered looking down,

"Good," he said before throwing my bow and arrow at me, I caught it easily and slung it over my shoulder, "now suit up little warrior, we have a battle to fight,"


	12. PART 4: CHAPTER 3:

**PART 4: CHAPTER 3:**

Never in my life had our clan cleared out a campground so quickly, never in my life had we established a new home for ourselves in such a short period of time. Henry had been moved with Alec to the new camp, his eyes wide with fear when he realized that I wasn't coming with him. I promised him my safe return, I promised him that I would never leave him, and I intended to keep that promise. I wouldn't let him down, not when he might be one of the only family member's I had left now that my dear brother is dead. I sighed pushing those thoughts from my mind, now was not the time to mourn the loss of Bae, now was the time to formulate a plan to try to get Henry and I out of this retched place.

We stood at the south opening of the camp, torches lit, weapons drawn as if we were going into battle. I'm not sure any of us had any idea who we were fighting, only that we had no choice in the matter. I hoped this battle would end quickly so that I could get back to Henry and work on getting him out of here. He shouldn't have to stay on this island under Master Peter's influence longer than he had too, this was no place for an innocent impressionable boy like him.

Master Peter had taken Henry's jacket and scarf telling him that he would not need those things on this island, that they would simply suffocate him. And yet here he was, wearing them in the clearing almost like he was baiting someone.

I heard the rustling of leaves on the north side of the camp, and Pan turned around nodding to Felix who gave us the signal to get into position.

"No one's here," a woman said, her voice kind and sweet like I imagined my mother's voice to be, "Maybe your spell was wrong Regina,"

"Regina?" I whispered to myself, "as in Henry's Regina?"

"Yes, blame me," the woman who I assumed was Regina replied, her voice dark and menacing, "again,"

"Guys," another woman whispered as she came into the center of the camp, the five of them clouded by shadows so that I could not really see any of their faces, "hold on," she said coming closer, her steps becoming almost frantic, "is that?" I sighed realizing that Pan had baited Henry's rescuers and the woman running towards us had fallen for it just as he had planned, "Henry!" she yelled, fear and concern lacing her voice, Master Peter turned around

"Hi Emma" he said cockily

"Emma Swan," I whispered, "Henry's birth mother," I took a good look at the group of warriors coming to fight for Henry, and I gasped as my eyes landed on a familiar face, a face I hadn't seen for a long time, a face I thought I would never see again, "Is that-"

"Shut the fuck up bitch," one of the hunters hissed at me,

"Make me," I hissed back,

"Rosalie," Felix warned quietly and I bowed my head,

"It's true," I mumbled, "the bastard did lie to me," I clenched my fist in anger, and closed my eyes focusing it on what was now my new goal. I didn't care what happened to me, I would fight for Henry, fight against these bastards that had taken everything from me, and I would get Henry out of here if it were the last thing I did; which in all honestly it probably would be.

"Where the hell is Henry?" Emma growled, "Where the fuck is my son?"

"Language Emma, there are innocent ears present," Master Peter smiled, I could feel his smugness growing, making me angrier by the second,

"Fuck you," she growled,

"Ooh feisty," he said laughing, "I like it" he began walking as if he were giving a presentation, "You broke the rules," he said dramatically, "that's not fair, bad form Emma, bad fucking form," he turned to my father and I hissed under my breath, "I expect more from you Captain"

"Aye, and you'll get it," my father replied his voice stiff, ready,

"You have no idea how right you are Captain," Master Peter said chuckling, my father stilled for a moment before growling his stance growing menacing,

"Give Henry to me," Emma said walking closer to us,

"Sorry, can't" he said shrugging, "Don't you know bitch, cheaters never win, you know that well don't you Captain," he extended his hand towards me "Rosalie why don't we show him how well," One of the boys I'm not sure which pushed me towards Master Peter so roughly that I fell to the ground, Master Peter picked me up by my hair exposing my face to the group below. I cursed realizing that I had been used as bait as well, he had played both my father and I like a guitar, and it would most likely cost all of us our deaths,

"Róisín," my father hissed, when his eyes fell on mine,

"Now do you see why this is so interesting Captain," Master Peter said grabbing my roughly by the hair and pulled me close, "little _Róisín_ serves me now, in more ways than one" I froze as he grabbed one of my breasts and then placed a sloppy kiss on my lips, "don't you Róisín," he growled,

"stop it," I whispered flinching at the sound of my old name,

"Who is that?" Emma said turning towards my father, my father said nothing his eyes moistening with tears,

"You're alive," he said to me, I closed my eyes not wanting to see him in pain,

"Hook!" Emma growled, "Who is that?"

"My daughter," he growled back,

"You have a daughter?" the other man said,

"Aye David," my father snarled, "You told me she was dead!" Master Peter laughed manically,

"I did, didn't I," he sneered, "It seems I have been a naughty boy, oops!"

"Fuck you," I growled, I felt a sharp pain across my face that caused me to fall to the ground clutching my cheek,

"No!" my father roared, I looked up and shook my head begging him to calm down with my mind,

"Hook calm down," David said grabbing my father and pulling him back, I gave a sigh of relief, "You won't get her back like this,"

"Enough of this," Regina said opening her hand to expose a fireball, "Give us Henry or suffer the consequences,"

"And the girl," the other woman said, "We are not leaving without either of them,"

"You'll have to get through all of us first," Master Peter, growled raising his arms to signal the rest of the boys to come out of the clearing surrounding us,

"Shit," Emma cursed,

"Poppa," I whispered hoping to the gods that he could hear me, "fight,"

"Watch out for their arrows," my father said drawing his sword, "they're laced with Dreamshade," the group drew their weapons and I saw that Emma and Regina ran to fight more of the boys, while the short haired woman and David fought in the center of the camp. I looked up at Master Peter, who smiled smugly at me,

"Now do you see why I always win?" he asked, "I am always the smartest one in the room, or in this case the jungle,"

"Not today," I growled kicking him so that he fell to the ground, he howled in pain and I took that as my opportunity to run towards the center of the camp and drew my weapon, "You will have to fight me too," I growled, "and we all know I learned from the best," I fired my bow and grinned slightly as my arrow hit my mark, another hunter,

"You will pay for this Rosalie," Master Peter snarled,

"I already have," I replied drawing another arrow,

"Mary Margret!" I heard David yell, I turned to see him push Mary Margret out of the way an arrow grazing his side, I cursed,

"David," she whimpered, he rubbed his side before smiling,

"I'm good," he said straitening his back, "Behind you!" she fired another shot and hit Jorge one of Pan's hunters, I smiled and ran towards my father who I saw fighting with Felix. As much as I loved Felix, as much as Felix had taken care of me, I was almost positive he had deceived me as well, I was almost positive he had played me alongside Master Peter, he had lied to me. Something he promised he would never do. That betrayal hurt me more than anything Master Peter had ever done to me, he was my family and now I realized he was no better than Peter Pan.

I saw Felix swing his sword that my father caught easily in his hook,

"It's been a while Captain," Felix growled,

"Not long enough," my father snarled, they began fighting, grunts of efforts filling the air as their swords clashed together with impact, my father smirked, and said, "You remember what I did to Rufio?" I flinched remembering when we found his body mangled, hung from a tree, Felix bared his teeth and snarled, before attacking once again, "Well it's a far worse fate for you," my father said blocking the attack easily, Felix picked up his club and prepared to bash it down on my father's head, I picked up a rock and chucked it at Felix who turned around in surprise,

"Rosa," he growled,

"Don't you dare," I said drawing an arrow and pointing it right at him,

"What are you doing little one?" he asked me,

"I swear to god I'll shoot," I replied, "Don't fucking test me Felix," I growled, "you know I will go to the ends of the earth to protect those I love," Felix and I snapped our heads as towards Master Peter when we heard his piercing whistle telling us to return to his side, the fighting instantly stopped, Emma and her group remaining on edge ready for another attack. Felix instantly ran towards Master Peter but stopped when he realized that I didn't follow,

"Rosalie," he growled, "let's go,"

"No," I growled back, he sighed bowing his head before returning to Master Peter's side,

"Remember what I told you Emma," he walked closer to her, "That map will show you where Henry is," he grabbed her face and squeezed it roughly, "only when you stop denying who you really are," she spit at him and he laughed wiping his face, "I'll make sure to send Henry your regards,"

"Fuck you," Emma growled, he laughed again before taking a bow and arrow from a boy named Jack,

"Oh, and _Róisín_ ," I turned around to face him, he aimed the arrow at my father and shot,

Time seemed to move in slow motion, the arrow racing towards its mark with unparalleled precision, I heard myself scream and then my body move without me asking it to. I threw myself in front of my father and braced for impact, all of a sudden, a flash of pain shot through my shoulder, overwhelming my senses with dark burning fire. I fell to the ground in a bloody heap as my life force rushed out of me; I opened my eyes to a blurry jungle, everything around me spinning like a top,

"That was for betraying me," I heard Master Peter say, his voice sounding muffled almost as if we were underwater, "enjoy your death," I heard the boys whoop and holler as they ran back into the jungle to where Henry was,

"No, no, no, no, no" I heard my father wail as he leaned down, his strong arms wrapping around me,

"Poppa," I whispered reaching up with my uninjured hand to touch his face, "I found you,"

"What happened?" I heard Mary Margret say,

"She saved me," my father replied reaching grab the arrow,

"This'll hurt," he whispered to me and I nodded closing my eyes, I screamed in pain as he pulled the arrow out of me, my body shaking with sweat as I felt the poison start to take effect,

"Regina heal her," David said I opened my eyes to see all of them standing around me concern grazing their features,

"She can't," my father sighed his voice breaking, "The Dreamshade is already in her blood,"

"I can still stop the bleeding," Regina said reaching down to touch my shoulder with her hand, I hissed in pain as I felt a warm sting run through my shoulder and down my arm, then suddenly, the pain was gone,

"Thank you," I whispered

"No problem," she said softly taking a step back, I felt my father wrap his arms around me,

"I'm so sorry Róisín," he whispered into my shoulder, "I failed you," I shook my head the room beginning to spin again, this time not from the blood loss but from the poison taking hold of my body,

"N-no P-poppa" I whispered reaching up to touch his face, "I'm g-going" –gasp-

"Shhh," he whispered trying to quiet me, I had to tell him, I couldn't have him worry that I was going to die,

"To be-"-whimper- "ok" I managed to gasp out,

"How?" he asked, my eyes felt heavy and I knew I was losing the battle against sleep, "Róisín?"

"Tolerance," I managed to whisper before the world went black,


	13. PART 5: CHAPTER 1:

**HELLO, EVERYBODY! SORRY I HAVENT WRITTEN IN A VERY, VERY LONG TIME. HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER OF FINDING HOME. JUST ONE LITTLE CHANGE, HOWEVER, MY CHARACTER "KATHERINE" HAS NOW BEEN RENAMED TO RÓISÍN/ ROSALIE/ROSE/RO PLEASE DON'T LET THIS CONFUSE YOU. SHE IS THE SAME CHARACTER YOU ALL KNOW AND HOPEFULLY LOVE.**

 **OK HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

 **PS PLEASE REMEMBER THAT THIS STORY IS NOT EDITED AND MIGHT HAVE SOME GRAMATICAL ERRORS, I PROMISE I WILL GET TO IT WHEN THE STORY IS COMPLETE.**

 **OK ENJOY!**

 **LOVE**

 **CAMI**

 **PART 5: CHAPTER 1:**

I remember slipping in and out of consciousness, my body racked with sweat, fever, and chills, an overall feeling of illness and death swimming through my body, overwhelming each and every one of my senses, I slept for what seemed like days at a time, but honestly in that level of delirium it could have just been hours.

I remember Mary Margret taking care of me, wiping taking off my clothes and putting on fresh ones, bathing my clammy body with cool water to try to break the fever, feeding me when I was awake, and then sighing when my body rejected all food and liquid, coughing it back up.

I remember my father holding my hand for what seemed like an eternity, singing soft songs to me and growling like a wild animal when anyone tried to get close to me. Eventually, he disappeared, I assumed forced to rest by the others. This strain of watching my body fight a poison must have taken a toll on him.

During my fever, I had visions of my mother, her arms extended coaxing me towards her, trying to get me to give up my life here, and join her in the afterlife, then sighing when I would refuse. I wasn't finished on earth, and I sure as hell wouldn't die until I had gotten Henry back to his family. I refused to abandon him.

I also had visions of my brother as a child, remembering all the time we spent together, the happy times, the sad ones, and eventually our forced separation. Remembered how much he cried when he realized I could not come with him, remembered how he begged me not to give myself over to Master Peter. But ultimately the shadow could only take one, could only save one from this place, and I sacrificed myself for him as he was much more deserving of a life outside of this wretched place than I was.

I dreamed about what he was like as an adult, wondered how he met Emma, and what he was like as a father. Was he everything I knew he could be? Did he take care of them, care for them, make them laugh, and hold them when they cried knowing how much it hurt to grow up without a parent. I hoped he had a happy life, up until his death and didn't regret anything so that he could move on to the afterlife and be reunited with our mother.

After what seemed like years of sickness, my fever reached its peak and I could feel the commotion and worry from the camp around me. I wanted to tell them that I was going to be ok, that this was normal, that my body was fighting the last bits of the poison and I would be awake soon enough, but all that would escape my mouths when I tried to talk were moans.

Eventually, however, my fever broke like a tidal wave and I could open my eyes without feeling like a thousand snakes had bitten me. I flinched slightly as light flooded my system and groaned as I tried to sit up,

"Easy, easy," Mary Margret said helping me up, propping me against a tree, I smiled weakly at her, I tried to talk but only a croak came out and she smiled sweetly before pouring me some water, "here," she said bringing the cup to my lips so that I could drink,

"Thank you," I croaked out before clearing my throat,

"Drink some more," she said bringing the cup up to my lips again, "you need this," I smiled and drank from the cup greedily again and again until the burn in my throat no longer existed, she smiled sweetly at me like I imagined a mother would do, she then reached down and handed me a plate of what looked like berries and some vegetables, "Here," she said softly, "I thought meat would be too heavy for you, but you do need to eat, and I figured this would be easier on the stomach,"

"Thank you for taking care of me, " I said softly, "I appreciate it," she smiled softly,

"That has been all too rare in your life hasn't it," I looked down and she nodded, "Well that's over," she promised, "you won't have to feel that way again," I looked up at her eyes trying to see if she was telling the truth, and all I could see was love and care gleaming back at me, I wiped a stray tear from my eye and nodded taking the bowl from her and digging in to what felt like the first meal in far too long. I ate in silence, quickly and ravenously, my body thanking me immensely for putting food in my system. When I finished, I sighed and leaned my head against the tree for a minute closing my eyes,

"Are you ok?" Mary Margaret asked grabbing my hand and squeezing it gently, I opened my eyes and smiled at her,

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied softly, "You would think that after sleeping for so long I would no longer be tired, yet here I am,"

"You were sick," she said smiling softly, "It's normal for you to feel drained," I nodded slowly,

"How long was I sick?" I asked

"A couple of days," she replied

"How many days is a couple of days?" I pressed further,

"Three," she said,

"Huh,"

"What?" she asked confused,

"That's an improvement," I replied simply she looked at me confused and I just shrugged, after a long silence spoke,

"I should tell your dad you're awake," she said getting up, "He's been worried sick about you," I nodded, she began walking towards where I assumed my father was before turning around to face me, "are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, thank you, Mary Margaret," I replied nodding,

"Ok," she said smiling, "I'll be right back," I leaned my head against the tree again, took a deep breath, and closed my eyes; I hated how weak I felt. I hated feeling this fragile and breakable. It scared me down to my core, as weakness gets you killed on this island.

"Róisín!" I heard my father's voice call his frantic footsteps running towards me, and my eyes snapped open. He looked tired, older as if these three days had taken a toll on him physically even though time stood still here. His clothes were rumpled, his hair a mess, and his normal cocky demeanor was nowhere to be found. My heart broke seeing him like this, I didn't want him to suffer because of me. When he saw, me open my eyes he exhaled in relief before running towards me and engulfing me in possibly the biggest and sweetest hug I had ever felt in my life, I leaned my head against his strong chest and let his scent engulf my senses. I had never felt so safe, never felt so loved than I was in this moment, I wrapped my arms tightly around him never wanting to let him go, "Thank the gods," he whispered against my hair his voice breaking,

"Poppa," I whispered closing my eyes, "you found me," he chuckled softly before separating us slightly so that he could get a good look at me,

"How are you?" he asked his eyes frantically searching mine, "are you ok?"

"I'm ok Poppa," I whispered nodding, "I'm ok," he gave a sigh of relief before pulling me close to him again,

"Good," he replied, "I can't bear to lose you again," he whispered the last part,

"You won't," I replied softly, "I promise," he placed another sweet kiss on my head before shifting so that he was sitting next to me, his arms were still wrapped around my small frame, my head resting on his shoulder. I closed my eyes for a moment relishing in this moment before opening them once again when I heard footsteps walking towards us, I looked up to see Mary Margaret with tears in her eyes a huge smile on her face, David had his arms wrapped around her, a smile on his face as well. Emma and Regina stood next to the couple small smiles grazing their features as well,

"Welcome back," David said,

"It's good to see you Róisín," Emma said, I smiled at them both,

"Thank you," I whispered clearing my throat, "all of you, for not leaving me alone,"

"We would never," Mary Margaret said, "You're one of us now,"

"For once I agree with Snow," Regina said, I looked down and smiled slightly swallowing the emotion that was building up inside of me,

"Are you ok Dove?" my father asked, I nodded looking up at him, a smile grazing my features, he seemed to understand what I couldn't say and kissed my head gently, "you won't be alone again Róisín," he whispered, "I promise,"

"I know this is going to sound rude-" Regina started,

"Then don't say it," my father growled, Regina rolled her eyes,

"But how are you alive?" she asked me, "Hook told us that plant was poison, and yet here you are alive without a cure,"

"Regina!" Mary Margaret gasped,

"What?" she asked, "maybe the poison isn't as bad as you all make it out to be,"

"No, its bad," David said looking down, Mary Margaret gave him a look of concern but he shook his head,

"Then how is she alive?" Regina asked, "If the poison is as bad as you say she should be dead," my father flinched slightly and I squeezed his hand in reassurance,

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to," Emma said softly, "I understand if there are somethings you would rather keep to yourself,"

"Yes, she does," Regina said bluntly, I looked down,

"To be honest Dove I would like to know the answer to that myself," my father said,

"As would I," David whispered, I took a deep breath,

"Mary Margaret, you changed my clothes, right?" I asked looking up at the petite woman with a grim look on her face, she nodded slightly, "how much did you tell them?" I asked

"Nothing," she replied, "It wasn't my story to tell,"

"Thank you," I muttered, she smiled softly,

"Tell us what?" Regina growled slightly, I looked at my father who had a confused look on my face and smiled slightly,

"Help me up?" I asked him, he nodded slightly pulling me to my feet his arms around my waist so that he was supporting most of my weight, "Mary Margaret show them," I said closing my eyes and turning around my hands on the tree in front of me, she walked over to me and put her hands on my shoulder,

"Are you sure?" she asked softly

"Yes," I replied, "Do it,"

"Ok," she whispered, undoing the buttons from my top before slipping it off so that my arms and back were exposed, I heard a collective gasp from the group as they saw my collection of scars on my back and arms like a twisted painting, I sighed slipping my top back on buttoning it quickly,

Who did this?" my father growled when I turned around,

"Who do you think?" I asked looking down,

"I'll kill them," he snarled walking away from me, "every one of them,"

"I'll help," David growled,

"Wait," I whispered grabbing my father's hand and pulling him back, "just listen please," I whispered sitting down, he swallowed thickly before sitting down next to me,

"What happened Róisín?" Emma asked,

"Please call me Rosalie," I said softly, "Róisín died a long time ago," my father hissed but I continued, "When I first arrived on this island, my life wasn't terrible, Master Peter-" –my father growled- "was almost like a mentor to me, a brother in a way. He tried to help me control my magic, control what was ruining my life. But then I met Bae, a fugitive on this island, he was older than me but yet still looked like a young boy, he reminded me of someone who I had never met, yet knew a lot of, and I reminded him of someone too; our mother-"

"You're related to Neal?" Emma asked,

"Who did you think was my mother?" I replied and she nodded looking down, "We became very close, and every day I would go visit him in secret, as I knew Master Peter would be displeased if he saw us together, he opened my eyes to the monster that Master Peter was, showed me the atrocities he committed behind closed doors. I decided to help him escape, during that time Master Peter hadn't blocked my magic yet so I was able to help him create a magic coconut to help him escape the island. And it worked however only one of us could leave, and so I tricked him into leaving me. I knew he was more deserving than I, he deserved a life outside this place."

"So, do you," Mary Margaret said softly, I smiled slightly before continuing,

"Before he left, he told me of my father, he told me my father was on this island, was a Pirate, a Captain no less. I sought him out and we spent many wonderful moths together, finally fulfilling my mother's wish."

"I will forever treasure the time we spent together," My father said softly and I smiled leaning into him again,

"So, what happened?" Regina asked,

"Master Peter turned the water against us, and brought me back to and told me that my father had died trying to escape this island."

"He told me you had died in the storm," my father said his voice tight, "then he offered me a deal off this island," he looked down, "I took it thinking there was nothing left for me here,"

"Shit," Regina said, "even I didn't do that," I chuckled softly before continuing,

"When he had me back in his clutches, he turned my pendant against me, trapping all my magic inside only leaving me with very basic things, and then let the boys have their way with me, turning me into a play thing, I was tortured, played with-"

"Played with?" Emma asked I gave her a look and she hissed her fist balling up,

"And overall turned into an experiment for Master Peter,"

"An experiment?" my father asked,

"Master Peter knew that Dreamshade was poison, everyone does, but what he didn't know was how exactly it affected the body and if there was a way to build a tolerance, to build a resistance. With me, he had the perfect subject, as no would be looking for me,

"How did he do it?" David asked,

"The sap from the plant is highly dangerous and volatile, it's hard to control and even a tiny amount can kill you, but the root of the plant has the same poison just at a much lower dose. Master Peter found a way to cultivate the root, turn it into a tea and force a little bit into my system, at first he thought he failed as it made me horribly sick, but then a couple of days later I was alright, so he continued the process increasing the dose every day until my tolerance grew enough that he could use the sap itself." I took a deep breath, "Still he wasn't one hundred percent sure if it would work so after many years he dipped an arrow with Dreamshade and shot me in the leg," everyone growled but I ignored them continuing, "I was sick for a weak, and for a while they thought I was going to die, but then my fever broke and I was alright again. He knew then it had worked. So, he and his two seconds in commands started taking the plant just like I had,"

"Rufio and Felix," my father said, I nodded,

"The four of us are-" I cleared my throat, "were immune," I said softly, "Rufio is dead," I spit on the floor showing my disdain and my father grinned slightly,

"So, we can't use the poison to kill him," Regina sighed,

"I'm afraid not," I whispered,

"We'll find another way Regina," Mary Margaret, said, "we always do,"

"Yes," Regina said, a diabolical glint glowing in her eye, "Magic,"


	14. PART 5: CHAPTER 2:

**PART 5: CHAPTER 2:**

Two days had passed since I had woken up, five days since I had been reunited with my father, since I was set free from the torment that was my life. Since I had been given hope, a reason to live. I couldn't tell you how good it felt to sit next to my father and the girl he was infatuated with. I smiled at that, it was so good to see my father smile at another woman, to care about another woman, even if she didn't care about him yet, I knew that one day she would. They would be good for each other two broken souls mending their wounds. It made me happy to think that my father would finally be happy as well. My mother would have wanted that for him.

Health wise I was doing much better, I was still not at full strength, but I was damn near close, it felt good to no longer be such a burden and to help Mary Margaret and David manage the camp, making sure we were fed and rested.

Finally the skills Master Peter had imposed on me, had forced me to learn were being put to good use and used to help people who really deserved them. I was not allowed to do much else however, my father still feared that he would lose me kept a watchful eye on me at all times, and when he saw that I overexerted myself even a little bit he would make me sit down and rest. I knew it was coming from a good place, I knew he was just worried about me; nevertheless, it could still me smothering at times. He seemed to forget that I had taken care of myself for a very long time and could do it now.

Sensing this, Regina sent him on an errand with Emma, that way she and I could have time to talk, about how to get this pendant removed so that I could help in the fight against Peter Pan. We sat in the center of the camp, Mary Margaret and David keeping a close eye on us at all times, I had a feeling that their past had not been completely forgiven as the tension between them could still be felt in the air.

Regina sat facing me her hands clasped around my necklace, her eyes closed in concentration, her lips moving so rapidly they almost looked like they were trembling. When I had asked her what she was doing, she simply informed me that she was trying to see exactly what spell Peter Pan had put on my pendant and what it would take to break it. After what seemed like an eternity, Regina gasped and let go of the necklace, her expression unreadable,

"Regina?" I asked, "Did you-"

"Tell me something Rosalie," Regina said cutting me off, "after Pan put the curse on your necklace did you ever try doing magic?" I looked at her confused,

"Of course I did," I whispered looking down,

"And what happened?" Regina asked,

"It didn't work," I replied touching the pendant with my thumb and my forefinger,

"What do you mean it didn't work?" she pressed,

"It just didn't work," I said looking up at her, "why?"

"I need to know exactly what happened, what did you feel, everything," she said crossing her arms,

"Nothing happened," I said, "that's the point,"

"Was your connection gone?" she asked me,

"What?" I asked,

"Was your connection to magic completely severed, cut, gone?" she asked,

"No I-"

"No?" she asked smiling slightly as if I was proving some theory right in her head,

"I could still feel the water, still feel it, but it feels like someone pushed it just out of my reach, like I can't get a good hold on it or something," I said, "Did you figure it out?" I asked softly, "Can you fix me?"

"There is nothing to fix," Regina said getting up and wiping her pants,

"What?" I asked, "What are you talking about? But my-"

"Listen to me closely," she said grabbing my hand gently, "there is no spell on that pendant, no magic on it at all other than a simple lock spell."

"But-" she waved he left hand over my necklace and with a soft click it fell from my neck and on to the ground, she bent down and picked it up putting it in my hand, "wait, never?"

"Never," she shook her head,

"But I was told-"

"This was simply just a symbol, a talisman to help you control your magic," she shrugged, "symbols can be very powerful,"

"But then why-"

"Listen to me Rosalie," she said softly, "There was never anything wrong with you or your magic," she closed my fingers around the necklace, "he knew what this meant to you and he used it to play you, it was another one of his games," she rolled her eyes, "he seems to really enjoy those,"

"But I couldn't-" I started not able to wrap my head around what I was hearing. Could it be possible? Could it be possible that I had magic this whole time? That I could have fought him this whole time and I didn't, because he used my own fear of magic against me?"

"The fact that you couldn't do magic probably had more to do with the fact that you were never properly taught how too," She said shrugging, "you haven't learned control yet, and without control, magic is volatile, unpredictable,"

"So-"

"Rosaleen there is nothing wrong with you," Regina said softly, "you just have to stop being afraid and the magic will come back, it's a part of you, use it." I took a deep breath, "in fact…" she said walking over to pick up a small canteen and pouring it on the ground, "I bet you could do something with this right now,"

"I don't know how," I whispered looking at the puddle,

"Yes, you do," she replied shoving me gently towards the puddle, "it's in you, you already made the connection once, you just must find a way to make it again, open the door Rosalie, and your magic will come," I looked up at her, the looked at Mary Margaret and David for reassurance who both nodded to me, smiling gently. I took a deep breath and kneeled next to the puddle I grazed my fingers over it gently forming small ripples as my fingers disrupted the tranquility. I put both my hands over the puddle and closed my eyes willing myself to remember my childhood.

I remembered the first time I felt a connection to water, I remembered the smells of that day, the sights, the tastes, I remembered how good it felt to be connected to my magic, how it grew inside me like a child waiting to be let out into the world. I remembered the first time I practiced magic, the first time I felt the moon, feel nature, and feel the world at my fingertips. As water is the life force of every living being, I could in a way feel everyone and everything, feel them as if they were my brothers and sisters, as if they were a part of me. I felt a warm glow in my chest, a welcoming hug, a feeling that I had felt the first time I had used magic, a feeling of home, of safety, of belonging. I smiled as the warmth spread from my chest, to my neck, my arms, my legs, my face, my fingers and toes, every single part of me filled with the warmth that was my magic. I felt a surge of heat flow through me and I gasped as I felt the door to my magic burst wide open letting everything that I had unknowingly repressed for so long back in, I could feel tears streaming down my face, as my body surged with emotion,

"Rosalie look," I heard Regina whisper in awe, I opened my eyes and gasped as I looked around, every single droplet of water as far as I could see, from the water in the puddle in front of me, to the dew on the grass, to the droplets on the leaves had risen from their home to welcome me home. Water all around us in a comforting embrace, I laughed, tears streaming down my face,

"You did it," Mary Margaret said tears forming in her eyes,

"Good Job," David said, I put a hand over my mouth and closed my eyes as I began to cry, I heard Mary Margaret squeal with delight and I opened my eyes to see the droplets fall from the sky to crash gently back on the ground, I looked over at Regina who smiled at me and wiped my tears,

"You're back," she said softly, "Good job," I nodded closing my eyes and taking a deep breath,

"What's going on?" I heard Emma say, I turned to see her walk into the camp a concerned look on her face when she saw tears streaming down mine, "Rosalie are you ok?"

"She's fine," Regina said back towards a log, drying it with her hands and sitting on it, I smiled at her slightly, Emma walked over to me and put her hands on mine,

"Are you ok?" she asked me softly, I smiled nodding looking down at the puddle on the ground this time concentrating solely on it, Emma gasped as water from the puddle rose in the air forming little tentacles, I twirled them around slightly before letting them fall gently back to the earth. "You got your magic back?" she asked me, "How?"

"Regina helped me," I said softly, "helped me open a door I didn't even know I had closed," Emma turned to Regina,

"Did you really help her?" she asked,

"That I did," Regina said looking at her nails as if she were bored,

"Where is my dad?" I asked Emma who blushed looking down; I cocked my head waiting for an answer,

"I don't know getting firewood or something," she mumbled and I looked at her confused, Emma shook her head and I smiled slightly almost completely positive that something had happened between my father and Emma to warrant that kind of response from her. Regina on the other hand was not as amused as I, she sighed loudly getting up, wiping her pants with her hands,

"Emma, I can help you too you know, if you let me," Emma looked down, her thumbs twiddling with worry, I reached over and put my hand on her shoulder gently,

"If you learn we would have a greater chance of getting Henry back and going home," I whispered, Emma took a deep breath

"Ok," she replied looking up at Regina, "I'll do it,"

"Good," Regina said walking over to the campfire,

"I'll be with your parents if you need anything," I said softly she nodded, as I walked over to sit near Mary Margaret and David, who patted my back gently,

"Good Job kiddo," he said softly, I chuckled under my breath as I was more than twice David's age but accepted the complement nonetheless. I turned to Regina, who was walking back and forth her hands extended dramatically,

"She sure likes to be dramatic doesn't she," I said softly,

"Tell me about it," Mary Margaret muttered,

"This is going to be a little harder for you than it was for Rosalie, Emma," Regina said,

"Why?" Emma asked,

"Think of magic as a door, locked in the back of our minds waiting to be let out, only certain people have that particular door, and those who do aren't necessarily powerful unless they work at it." Regina started, "Magic is also like a muscle, and like any other muscle it has to be honed, trained, worked constantly or it weakens. And like with any muscle if you overuse it, you will exhaust yourself, maybe even get hurt, magic itself isn't light nor dark, it simply just exists, the person that wields magic makes it light or dark, and once you pick a side you must play by those rules. Rosaleen already found the door to magic when she was young, she found the right door and the right key, when she stopped using magic, when she repressed it, the door simply closed, but Rosaleen already knew where the door was. You have yet to find your door Emma, and before you can do any sort of magic you have to find the right door and the right key"

"What's your key?" Emma asked,

"Mine isn't important because it will be different than yours, but remember that all magic is tied to emotions, the stronger an emotion is, the stronger the magic born from it will become." Regina sat down on a rock, "Do you understand?"

"Kind of?" Emma said,

"Kind of is not good enough Emma," Regina growled softly, "you have to fully want this or it will not work. Do you want to save Henry?"

"Yes," she replied,

"Are you willing to do anything to save him?"

"Yes," Emma said again,

"Even use magic?" Regina asked leaning forwards; Emma took a deep breath before turning to Regina,

"Yes," Emma said strongly, Regina smiled and leaned back crossing her legs,

"Good," she said, "Now we'll start with something simple," she looked around the camp before her eyes settled on the campfire, "Light the campfire," Emma walked so that she was standing in front of the campfire she rocked slowly from side to side, her eyes drifting towards me and her parents from time to time almost as if she was not sure of what she was doing, "Focus," Regina said, Emma looked over at us one more time, "Concentrate!" Regina said getting up her arms extended in exasperation,

"It's kind of hard when you're talking in my ear," Emma said turning to Regina defensiveness in her tone,

"And when the wind blows," Regina said not having it, "Or its raining," she began to walk behind Emma, her tone firm, "Or," she said pointing towards the fire, "when someone is shooting arrows at you," she walked back to the other side of Emma her arms crossed, "Yes, concentration is hard, that's the point, find your _anger_ ," she said before pointing towards the unlit campfire, "and use it to focus,"

"There has to be a way without going dark," Emma said

"You're such a pathetic waste of ability, "Regina hissed,

"And you're a monster," Emma shot back, Regina turned around her hands on her hips,

"Do you know what I would do if I had your potential?" Regina asked,

"I don't care," Emma, yelled, "I don't want to end up like you," Regina took a step back ready to fire again before stopping, she sniffed the air and smirked,

"You smelled that?"

"What?" Emma growled,

"Smoke," Regina said walking away,

"Wait," Emma called Regina turned around, "How did I do that?"

"You used your anger, your emotion and you pushed it out," Regina said simply," you just cracked opened the door Emma,"

"But the darkness-"

"Using anger doesn't make you dark Emma," Regina said, "It's the intentions behind the anger that do that,"

"What?" Emma asked, Regina sighed,

"What is your strongest emotion right now?" Regina asked,

"I'm angry at Pan for taking my son," Emma said, "and I'm willing to do anything to get him back,"

"There you go," Regina said, "You're not angry because of revenge, or a feud, or maliciousness, you simply want our son back, your experiencing what every mother does when her son is in danger, so use that because the difference with mundane mothers and you, is that you can actually do something to get him back. That doesn't make you evil, just human," Regina walked away to the far side of the camp and sat down, I smiled slightly,

"This is a bad idea," David said softly,

"No, it's not," I said shaking my head,

"She has it in her, "Mary Margaret said shaking her head, "She should learn to use it,"

"You just have to trust her," I agreed,

"It's not her I don't trust," David countered I looked up at him in confusion about to ask why but I was interrupted by the rustling of leaves, I turned to see my father walking into camp a grim look on his face. I got up and ran to his side,

"Where were you?" I asked,

"Where I was isn't important," he said shaking his head,

"Are you ok?" I asked he nodded walking towards Mary Margaret and David; he kneeled next to them and sighed,

"We need to talk," my father said to David, "Pan paid me a visit,"

"What?" David hissed,

"Are you ok?" I asked looking him over to see if there were any signs of injury,

"I'm fine Dove," he said smiling gently,

"What did he want?" Mary Margaret asked,

"He uh…" he sighed, "he told me that Neal was alive," he looked at me before looking back at the couple, "and he's on this very island,"

"What?" I gasped, "He's alive?"

"Emma saw him," Mary Margaret said shaking her head, "he was shot, he fell through a portal no one could survive that,"

"Well he did," my father said, "and he's here,"

"If anyone could it would be him," I said softly, "invincible bastard," my father chuckled softly placing a soft hand on my shoulder,

"Where is he?" David asked,

"Pan said he took him from this very camp when we were visiting his cave,"

"When were you at his cave?" I asked,

"When you were sick dove," my father said,

"And where was I that Master Peter didn't find me?"

"With Tinkerbelle," David said, "We had her take care of you, she seemed to know the best way how," I nodded,

"We don't even know if Pan is telling the truth," Mary Margaret said, "almost everything that has ever come out of that boy's mouth has been a lie,"

"Why would he tell you?" David asked, "What does he hope to gain," my father looked down and smiled slightly,

"Who knows why he does anything?"

"One thing we do know," I said, "It can't be good for anyone but himself,"

"Rosalie look," Mary Margaret, said getting up, to where a broken branch and scuffling's on the ground, "could that be?"

"A struggle," I said agreeing I walked over and picked up a piece of cloth that looked like the same one on Henry's pants, "and these are definitely not from this world,"

"We have to tell Emma," Mary Margaret said,

"No," David said shaking his head,

"Why?" I asked,

"Because she already lost Neal once," he whispered, "and if this is a game we can't put her through that again,"

"Either way telling her is what Pan wants…" I sighed,

"Which is why we shouldn't," I finished for him, "we tell her, we begin playing his game,"

"Exactly," David said,

"So, if we don't tell her…" I prompted,

"Maybe we can win," Mary Margaret finished for me,


	15. PART 5: CHAPTER 3

**PART 5: CHAPTER 3:**

We packed quickly while Regina gave Emma another lesson, who knows what this one was about but with the way the two of them were arguing I would say it was not going as well as Regina had hoped. I ran to get a bow and arrow ignoring the slight weakness I felt, if my brother was in fact alive on this island, I needed to find him and bring him home. Three veterans of the island, and three magic wielders would surely be enough to get Henry home. My mind flashed to Wendy for a minute and I winced at the thought of leaving her behind, maybe there was a way I could save her as well.

"What are you doing dove?" my father asked, I looked up at him confused,

"Packing why?" I said, closing the back and slinging it over my shoulder,

"You don't think you're going do you?" he asked taking my bow from me,

"Of course I'm going," I said reaching to take the bow from him,

"No, you are not," he said moving it out of my reach, "you're still week, you need to rest,"

"I'm fine," I said snatching the bow from his hands, I started walking towards Mary Margaret and David,

"No, you're not," I turned around and put my hands on my hips,

"Maybe I'm not at full strength," I said stubbornly, "but I'm going to find my brother," I replied, "if there is even a chance he is still alive I'm going to find him, and there is nothing you can do to stop me,"

"Rosaleen-"

"What's going on?" David asked,

"He won't let me go," I replied,

"She's not ready," my father said inflexibly,

"He's her brother Hook," Mary Margaret said,

"And let's not forget the fact that out of all of you I know this island the best," I said crossing my arms, "I'm going,"

"I know enough," my father said stubbornly,

"But not everything," Mary Margaret said, "you said it yourself the island has changed a lot since you were here. Well Rosalie never left, the island is the same to her, and therefore she is our best bet in getting to Neal safely," my father looked down and sighed,

"I just don't want you to get hurt," he said softly,

"I'll be careful," I said reaching for his jacket like a child, "I promise," he smiled slightly, "Please poppa, I want to help," he pulled me into a hug,

"Ok," he whispered into my hair, I smiled pulling away before reaching up to place a kiss on his cheek,

"Thank you," I replied smiling,

"Aww," David said smiling "is Captain Hook a softy?"

"Shut up Dave," my father growled slightly, I chuckled swinging my bow over my shoulder,

"Rosalie," Mary Margaret whispered, "do you really need that?" she said pointing to my bow,

"Right," I whispered putting it down, "it's weird to think about that, you know?" she nodded,

"But it's true," she replied putting a hand on my shoulder, "you don't have to let him control you anymore," I smiled slightly

"I'm still taking my daggers though," I said softly and she chuckled,

"Good girl," she replied walking towards David to help him with his pack, "If we're going to hide this we need a good cover story,"

"I agree," I said,

"Done," David said at the same time my father said,

"It's not a problem," I looked at him confused and he shook his head, Emma walked over to us with Regina her arms crossed,

"Where are you guys going?" she asked us, I looked at my father who instantly replied,

"To get fire wood" at the same time that David said,

"To get water,"

"Seriously guys?" I whispered, "That was terrible,"

"Guys what's going on?" Emma asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to tell her," Mary Margaret said softly,

"Snow…" David warned,

"Tell me what?" Emma asked,

"She deserves to know," Mary Margaret said softly, "this concerns her too,"

"What do I deserve to know?" Emma asked, "Would someone tell me!"

"For the love of god, I'll do it," I said exasperated, "Emma Bae's alive,"

"Neal is…" she took a shaky breath "Alive?"

"Maybe," David said softly,

"How do you know?" Regina asked, "Did you see him?"

"Pan told me," my father said, "that Neal was here on this very island,"

"And you believe him," Regina asked, "after all the times Pan has lied, you believe anything that comes out of his mouth? Unbelievable," she crossed her arms, "Rosalie you more than anyone know how good he is at manipulating people,"

"But if there is even a small chance that my brother might be alive-"

"It's not worth risking Henry's life," Regina said shaking her head, "who we know is alive,"

"But-"

"This is a waste of time," Regina said cutting me off, "He's toying with us, just like he has done this whole trip, just like he did with you," she said pointing at me,

"I don't think so," Mary Margaret said,

"I agree," I said walking towards the original tracks we found, "look," I said pointing,

"The tracks continue," Mary Margaret, said bending down, "someone was definitely resisting,"  
"How do we know that means Neal?" Emma asked,

"We don't," I said digging into my pocked and pulling out the small cloth I found I handed it to Emma, "but we know it definitely wasn't from this world, no one here has clothing like this,"

"Are you really going to fall for this?" Regina said turning to Emma, she looked down, "Fine," Regina sighed, "If you want to follow the evil munchkins dirt road, be my guest, but don't expect me to stick around,"

"Where are you going?" Emma asked,

"To save our son! Now that you won't," She said,

"We need to stick together," Emma said, Regina shook her head and scoffed,

"No, we don't," Regina said crossing her arms, "If you want to risk Henry's life over this fine, but I'm going to get him back. With our without you," She turned to me before growling, "You are falling right back into his trap Rosalie,"

"I don't think so," I whispered,

"Fine," she sighed, before walking away,

"What if she's right?" Emma said turning back to Mary Margaret, "Pan could have set this whole thing up to trick us,"

"Just because it seems too good to be true doesn't mean it is," Mary Margaret said shaking her head, "Don't give up you owe it to Henry to find out if his father is still alive and you owe it to yourself,"

"What do you think Rosalie?" Emma asked me, "Do you think-"

"I think if there is even a small chance my brother could be alive, we have to take it," I replied softly, "he never gave up on me, I refuse to give up on him,"

"Ok," Emma said nodding, I smiled at her, "Let's find him,"

"Good," Mary Margaret said grabbing Emma's hand and squeezing it gently, "Let's go," she said picking up her lantern with me trailing right behind her. We walked in silence for a while, my body filled with equal bouts of excitement and dread. I desperately wanted this news to be true not only for Emma and Henry, but also for myself. I wanted to see him again, feel a connection to my past, Bae understood me in a way that most others didn't. He knew what it was like to be separated from both your parents, to be a child of circumstance, raised by the elements. Even if I had my father now, for almost a lifetime I was alone, without him, without that guidance, I never knew my mother, she was never there to raise me, to protect me, to teach me. And while I didn't blame any of them, I still wished I could have gotten to spend more time with them. Bae understood that.

I looked over at Mary Margaret, positivity rolling off her in waves, and I wondered how she managed to stay so positive, what drove her to stay so happy, when the whole world was telling us to give up. Emma walked over and put her hand on Mary Margaret's shoulder,

"Can I talk to you?" she whispered,

"Yeah sure," Mary Margaret replied,

"I'll give you guys a minute," I said walking over to my dad, who had a grim look on my face, "Hey," I said softly, "you ok?" he looked down at me and smiled slightly,

"I'm fine Dove," he said before slipping back into his mind, I nodded slowly but decided not to push him as we continued to walk in silence.

A couple long hours of walking later Mary Margaret stopped and put up her hand,

"Rosalie!" she called, I ran towards her she pointed to the ground where I saw more of the same cloth from before, I picked it up and nodded at her,

"Same cloth," I whispered, we walked forward a couple hundred feet before stopping once again in front of a cave that I had hoped to never steep foot in again,

"The tracks lead directly into that cave," Mary Margaret said pointing towards the prison, "This must be where Pan is keeping Neal,"

"If the cave is some sort of prison," David said walking forward, "why aren't there any guards posted to stop us?"

"Because this place doesn't need guards," I said looking down, "It can kill on its own,"

"Echo Cave," my father hissed, "damn it,"

"You know this place?" Mary Margaret asked me,

"Everyone who's ever been on this island knows this place," I replied, "And knows to stay away,"

"Why?" David asked, "What's so terrible about a cave,"

"I lost half my crew inside those rock walls," my father said softly,

"What?" Emma hissed, "How?"

"They didn't follow the rules," my father said softly, "and therefore didn't make it out alive,"

"Shit," Emma cursed,

"The only way to recue someone from inside," he looked down, "is to reveal a secret,"

"A secret?" Mary Margaret asked,

"That doesn't seem so hard," David finished,

"It doesn't," I said looking at the cave before turning around, "until you realize that it is your deepest and darkest secret, something you would never admit,"

"Echo cave derives its name from an old saying…"

"The deeper the lie, the more truth in its echo," I finished for him,

"This is ridiculous," Emma said shaking her head, "Even if we spill our guts how do we know Neal is still alive,"

"Because we are playing Master Peter's game," I said softly, "he hopes that by revealing a secret we will all turn on each other, and he won't need to kill us, we'll destroy ourselves," I took a deep breath, "come on," I said turning towards the cave, "I don't care what I have to say, I'm getting my brother out of there," I walked towards the entrance of the cave and felt the others start to follow me, I smiled slightly, "hold tight brother," I whispered, "we're getting you home," We walked through the long corridor that lead to a cliff, "welcome to hell," I said softly.

"Is that?" Mary Margaret asked pointing to a cage in the center of the cave, impossible to get to as we were divided by a ravine that was at least one hundred feet across and almost twice as deep,

"There is only one way to find out," I whispered, "Bae!" I screamed, my voice bouncing of the walls, the man in the cage snapped his head up before putting his hand on one of the bars his eyes growing wide when he saw us,

"Sister!" he yelled back, I let out a sigh of relief, his eyes landed on Emma's "Emma!" he screamed extended his hands out to her through the bars of the cage,

"Neal," Emma whispered, "he's alive," she turned to me tears in her eyes, "what do we do?" she asked, "How do we get to him?"

"I told you Swan," Hook said taking a deep breath, "consider this the moment of truth… literally"

"Who wants to start?" I asked softly,

"How do we even know that by telling a secret this'll work," David asked,

"Because I've seen it," I said looking at David, "I know it'll work, we just have to hope it doesn't kill us in the process," One by one; starting with my father we began spilling our secrets, one by one the darkness that had been weighing us down came down like violent waves each one more shocking than the next. My father had kissed Emma, and it wasn't the kiss itself that was the secret but more that the secret revealed that he was ready to move on, ready to fall in love again, that he was ready to let go of his revenge and that thought scared him more than anything else in the world. Mary Margaret loved her daughter fully but her maternal instinct was crying as she wanted a child to take care of and she was robbed of that with Emma. She wanted to get back to Storybrooke to have another child. David wished for that more than anything but an encounter with a lost boy's arrow and a cure from the magic waters of Neverland prevented him from ever leaving the island, he would die if he tried. And finally, they all turned to me, I looked down knowing that my secret was something that would destroy my father, it was something that no one would understand. I stood up tall and took a deep breath,

"You all know the basics of what Master Peter did to me, you all know how he hurt me, played with me, abused me, used me as an experiment to satisfy his own personal needs." My father growled but I continued, "And for years the reason I didn't fight back was because I thought I couldn't, because I was convinced that my pendant was stopping me from doing anything, and then Regina told me that it wasn't, the block was all in my head. And I began to think, began to remember, and I realized something," I took a deep breath, "I didn't fight Master Pan because in a way I didn't want to, he is a terrible person, but he was the only thing I had, and without him I was nothing. So, I let him convince me that I was trapped but I was a willing participant because I didn't want to be alone." My father growled and punched a wall, I closed my eyes and looked down, "I'm sorry," I whispered as the ground shook finally completing the bridge that would allow Emma to rescue Bae.

She looked at me a sad look in her eye before running towards the cage, she kneeled, putting her hands on the bars and began to speak quietly so that we could not hear her. I could see her shaking as if she were crying and I looked down only imagining what she could be saying to him that would make her cry so much. Eventually when she finished, the bars of the cage disappear into thin air, and Bae with his one hand in a makeshift sling, which I imagined was from when he got shot, leaned forward and engulfed Emma in a one-handed hug. I sighed in relief seeing my brother free from the cage. They got up slowly and walked back to us, Emma ran from the cave tears in her eyes and we all followed.

When we reached, the outside I took a breath of fresh air and smiled slightly before looking at my father whose expression was filled with hurt. I closed my eyes and looked down knowing that I had disappointed him.

My brother turned to face us and nodded,

"Thank you," he said softly,

"Well don't thank us yet," David sighed, "We still have to save Henry,"

"We found your star map which Rosalie told us was a magic coconut," my father said his voice cold and distant, "so the real question is can you get us off this bloody island," I sighed looking down, Bae nodded,

"When we find Henry, I can get us home," he said,

"Good," my father replied, "let's go find Tinkerbelle and then get the boy," he began walking away, "If I never have to step foot on this place again it'll be too soon," Neal turned to me and smiled,

"Róisín," my brother said extending his good arm in a hug,

"Bae," I whispered running into his chest he groaned as I collided with his injured shoulder, "I'm sorry," I flinched taking a step back,"

"It's ok," said grabbing my hand, "I've had worse," I looked down and smiled,

"And yet you seem to be almost invincible," I replied he laughed,

"How are you Róisín?" he asked me, I nodded smiling,

"It's Rosalie now," I replied, and he nodded in understand, "just like you are now Neal," he chuckled, "and I'm fine, just happy that you're ok. I met your boy," I said, "He's a wonderful kid,"

"That he is," Neal replied rubbing his shoulder,

"I could help you with that," I offered, "I know you don't like magic but we need to be at full strength if we are going to defeat Master-" I cleared my throat, "um Pan,"

"Ok," he whispered closing his eyes, I put my hand gently over his wound and focused my energy, letting it flow from my heart, down my arm, into my fingers, and then into his shoulder, he hissed slightly as the warmth hit him and then smiled when I removed my hand, ignoring the slight toll it took on my body,

"There" I said smiling, "good as new,"

"Thank you," Neal said pulling me into a hug again, "It's good to see you Rosalie," I hugged him back, when we pulled apart I looked at Emma, emotion clear on her features,

"I'll let you guys have a minute," I said squeezing his hand,

"Thank you," Neal said no longer looking at me, I nodded and began walking back into the jungle giving the formers lovers some time to figure everything out,


End file.
